


A hlavně žádný prasečinky - I.

by kingkoblih



Series: A hlavně žádný prasečinky [1]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM, F/M, M/M, Multi, citeček za citečkem, tw: hatefuck, tw: spousta sprostých slov, tw: yennefer (i'm serious she is very dangerous in here), šukačka za šukačkou
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:15:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27647378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingkoblih/pseuds/kingkoblih
Summary: Yennefer vlastní prestižní BDSM klub uprostřed Prahy. A taky pornospolečnost. A velice frekventovaný kanál na PornHubu. Marigold je začínající hvězda, která stojí před velkým kariérním krokem. Jeho příští zakázka ho buďto naprosto zničí, nebo mu otevře dveře do úplně nového světa. Jo a Geralt je zrzavej.Ano, já vím, že je to celé o natáčení porna, ale věřte mi - citečky a pocitečky! Všude! A je jich spousta! A to je teprve první kapitola!Tak enjoy a nebrečte <3PS. Věnováno mé nejdražší @Aziz, která mi pomohla vymyslet většinu postav. It's a pleasure to be horny on main with you. <3
Relationships: Aiden/Lambert (The Witcher), Calanthe/Eist - Relationship, Geralt/Yennefer, Geralt/Yennefer/Marigold
Series: A hlavně žádný prasečinky [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021552
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12





	A hlavně žádný prasečinky - I.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aziz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aziz/gifts).



„Kdo dělal ten rozpis?“ hleděla zamračeně na tabulku připnutou rýsováčkem na dveře vedle baru. Jednotlivé kolonky byly barevně označené neonovými zvýrazňovači, aby každý věděl, kdy a kde má přesně být.

„Jsou tam chyby?“ přistoupil k ní zpoza baru Chireadan. Vysoký hubený mladík s modrýma očima věčně plnýma úzkosti, jí nahlédl přes rameno a zamžoural na rozpis. Žádnou chybu neviděl.

„Kdo mě proboha napsal hned na začátek?“ zapíchla jeho šéfová prst do úplně horního políčka na rozpisu. „Do háje, nemůžu si ho vzít do parády hned jako první, vždyť pak bude celej den nepoužitelnej.“

Chireadan, všemi ostatními nazývaný pouze Pan CH, ji poslouchal s posmutnělým úsměvem. „Promiňte, slečno Yennefer. Ale pan Marx po telefonu naléhal…“

Yennefer si odfrkla. „Na to mu sere pes. Ten kluk musí bejt schopnej natáčet několik hodin tahem. Takže mě hezky napiš až nakonec a vytiskni to znovu, ať o tom kluci ví.“

Na odpověď nečekala. Věděla, že Pan CH udělá přesně to, co si přeje. Ostatně od toho tam byl. Dveře vedle baru otevřela a vydala se úzkou chodbou dozadu, prošla kolem skladu zásob, kde stála vyskládaná řada krabic s alkoholem, který ještě Chireadan nestačil vybalit, až došla ke komplexu menších místností. Všechny vznikly před několika lety rozdělením druhého, notně většího skladu, příčkami. Vzniklo tak nejen skvělé natáčecí studio, ve kterém měli na výběr hned z několika možností dekoru, ale také jedna útulná společná místnost, kam se všichni její zaměstnanci mohli schovat, když zrovna neměli čas, chuť nebo náladu bavit se s lidmi v baru. A kam se všichni jejich známí mohli kdykoliv vytratit a nerušeně si to rozdat. Do této místnosti Yennefer zamířila.

„Nazdar, už budu mít hotovo,“ mávnul na ni muž v až nepřístojně svítivé havajské košili. Soustředěně smotával dlouhý kotouč černého kabelu. Pečlivě, pomalu. Mazlil se s ním stejně, jako se mazlil s lany na kinbaku. I když ta byla v jeho rukou vždy neonově zelená, nikoli černá.

„A svítíme?“ zeptala se Yen. Místo odpovědi zmáčkla vypínač na zdi. Když se úplně nový lustr rozsvítil tlumeným nafialovělým světlem, zeširoka se usmála. „Tak se mi to líbí. Jseš naprostá jednička.“

„Ještě jednou se omlouvám, že to nešlo dřív,“ omluvil se muž a rozpustil tmavé prošedivělé vlasy z culíku. „Víš, jak to teď je. Vánoce se blíží, všechno trvá…“

„Ale myšičko, drahoušku.“ Yennefer k němu přistoupila a vzala do dlaní jeho ruce. Obě dvě něžně políbila. Myšilovův obličej při jejím doteku zjihl. „Přece bych nebyla naštvaná kvůli takové malichernosti. Vím, že se na tebe můžu spolehnout.“

„Kdykoli k službám.“ Myšilov se pod plnovousem konečně usmál. Yennefer ho ještě políbila na tvář a pak se opět rozhlédla po místnosti.

„A vedle svítíme taky?“

„Všechno svítí, neměj strach,“ vrátil se Myšilov ke svému kabelu a opatrně ho vložil do připravené tašky. „Jen v Hračkárně se mi nepodařilo zprovoznit ty modré ledky, tak zítra přivezu nové.“

„Vážně? To je na prd,“ povzdechla si Yen. Na ty modré ledky se moc těšila. „Ale zítra ne, zítra máme natáčení, to ráno nestihneš.“

„No jo, úplně jsem na to zapomněl,“ podrbal se Myšilov na bradě. Hned mu prolétlo hlavou, že by se k té příležitosti měl konečně oholit. „Už máme rozpis?“

„Jo, je na dveřích. Teda ne, počkej. Pan CH ho bude znova tisknout, museli jsme udělat pár změn.“

„Ale copak, Valdovi se něco nelíbilo?“ podivil se Myšilov. Yen se škodolibě usmála.

„ _Mně_ se něco nelíbilo.“

„Tak to pak ano. To je všechno v pořádku,“ zachechtal se Myšilov a zavřel kufřík na nářadí, do kterého ještě před tím s hlasitým řachnutím hodil štípačky. „Jsi si jistá, že je to dobrý nápad?“

„Já vím, já vím,“ založila si Yennefer paže na prsou a nepřítomně hleděla na svůj velký nahý portrét, který visel na zdi v honosném zlatém rámu.

„Víš, že ti do toho nerad mluvím, ale ten kluk opravdu nemá žádné zkušenosti.“

„Věř mi, samotné se mi to moc nezdá. Už jen to, jak na něho Valdo pořád tlačí… Ale po telefonu se zdál být moc milý a z celé té zkušenosti je hodně, _opravdu hodně_ nadšený,“ zasmála se. „A snad nám to přinese i novou diváckou základnu.“

„Diváckou základnu? DVDčka už přece nikdo nekupuje,“ zachechtal se Myšilov.

„Neboj, budou to prodávat i online. Ale aby ses nedivil.“ Yennefer se k němu znovu přitiskla a pohladila ho po zarostlé tváři. „Třeba se mezi těma úchylama se sbírkama DVDček najde konečně ten pravý pro tebe.“

Myšilov ji rozverně poplácal po pozadí a se širokým úsměvem popadl brašnu s kabely a kufřík s nářadím. „To už bych si radši začal se politikem než s někým, kdo má doma ještě pořád přehrávač DVDček,“ ušklíbl se. „Mažu domů. Napíšeš mi večer v kolik mám přijít?“

„Pan CH to hodí do goupchatu.“

„Skvěle! Tak se měj a pozdravuj muže.“

„Ještě jednou díky, Myšičko!“

Ne, že by mu nevěřila, ale zkrátka se musela přesvědčit. V jejím podniku všechno muselo fungovat, jak se patří, a kdyby si to sama nezkontrolovala, nemohla by večer usnout. Jednu za druhou prošla všech šest studiových místností. Byly úplně nově zařízené. I když jediný BDSM bar svého druhu v celé zemi jim vydělával slušný balík, nemělo to nic na to, kolik do společné kasy proudilo z jejich nového firemního kanálu na PornHubu. Chireadan byl možná trochu zakřiknutý, ale jeho hlavou se honilo tolik dobrých nápadů, že Yennefer občas nevěděla, jak mu poděkovat. Občas mu dohodila rande, nebo mu dala pořádný balík na dýškách. Přeci jen, lepšího barmana si nemohla přát. Navíc byl Chireadan vystudovaný zdravotník, a tak díky němu měli vždycky jistotu, že se nikdo během natáčení nepřizabije. I když si začínala všímat, jakou daň si tenhle neustálý stres vybíral na jeho duševním zdraví.

„Chireadane, zlatíčko?“ vykoukla po dobré půl hodině ze dveří vedle baru. Pan CH zrovna vyskládával nové lahve luxusních likérů do police nad pípou s pivem. Nervózně se na Yennefer usmál.

„Ano, slečno Yennefer? Co pro vás mohu udělat?“

Ach, byl tak sladký, ani po tolika letech jí nebyl schopný říkat jménem.

„Máš ten rozpis?“

„Ano, ano, visí na dveřích. Přesunul jsem vás až na konec a natáčení tak bude začínat v 8 s panem Myšilovem,“ sděloval jí, když slézal z kovových stupínků, které mu dovolovaly dosáhnout i do nejvrchnějších polic.

„To bude mít myšička radost,“ usmála se Yennefer. „Díky. Mimochodem, ten nový sestřih ti moc sluší.“

S jistou dávkou škodolibosti sledovala, jak před ní Chireadan rudne. Ale co, kompliment to byl opravdový. Ještě před pár dny sahaly jeho světle hnědé vlasy až pod ramena. Nyní pečlivě zastřižené konečně dosahovaly sotva na jeho špičatou bradu. Měl je sčesané dozadu a odhaloval tak uši, které si před pěti lety nechal naříznout a znovu sešít do špičky. Ve svém upnutém černém roláku a kožených kalhotách vypadal jako velice stydlivý, leč sofistikovaný a vědomostmi políbený elf.

„Zvládneš to tu dneska večer sám? Chtěla bych se na zítřek pořádně vyspat.“

„Jistě, to není problém. Dneska stejně moc lidí nepřijde,“ ujistil ji Chireadan a popadl z pultu další dvě lahve, které čekaly, až je majestátně vystaví všem na obdiv.

„Kdyby se stavila Calanthé, vyřiď jí, že…“

„Ty hračky tu budou v úterý. Jistě, všechno vyřídím.“

„Hodnej kluk,“ mrkla Yennefer. Sebrala z barové židličky svou kabelku a vydala se přes parket k východu. „Tak se měj krásně a nevolej mi, telefon budu mít stejně vypnutý. A kdyby se tu večer objevili Lambert s Aidenem, hlavně jim nic nenalívej a pošli je spát!“

„Jistě, nemějte obavy. Krásně se vyspěte, slečno Yennefer. A pozdravujte Geralta.“

„Jasně! Tak si užij večer!“

Hlasitě zavrčel na protest.

„Promiň, nevěděla jsem, že jseš doma.“

Yennefer rychle otočila stmívačem a ztlumila zářivá světla v ložnici na minimum. Z nohou skopla vysoké podpatky, kabelku položila na židli u toaletního stolku a vylezla na obří vysokou postel, na které zrovna seděl Geralt. Mnul si bolavé oči. Položila hlavu na jeho rameno.

„Omlouvám se, broučku,“ našpulila pusu a pohladila ho po vlasech. Jeden z dlouhých zrzavých pramenů mu shrnula za ucho a něžně ho políbila na spánek. „Tak se na mě nezlob.“

„Nezlobím,“ zahuhlal Geralt. Konečně otevřel uslzené oči a dlouze Yennefer políbil. Ten jeho pohled… Vždycky ji dostával do kolen. Jako kdyby Geralt sám o sobě nebyl nejzajímavější chlap pod sluncem, jeho bleďounce modré, občas až růžové oči k jeho prapodivné auře jen přispívaly. Konečně se usmál a zajel dlaní pod její upnutou sukni. Pevně stiskl její stehno.

„Co děláš tak brzy v postýlce?“ zeptala se a natiskla se na něj o něco víc.

„Zítra brzy vstáváme, tak jsem si řekl, že by nebylo od věci se pořádně vyspat.“

„Nejen krásnej, ale i chytrej,“ vyplázla Yennefer jazyk a znovu ho políbila. „Půjdu se vykoupat a donesu véču, dobře?“

„Jseš zlato,“ stiskl její stehno ještě o něco víc. Yen se pak z jeho sevření chtě nechtě vymanila a zaplula do jejich soukromé koupelny.

Když se znovu vyškrábala do jejich hnízdečka, tentokrát v černém saténovém županu a s podnosem se dvěma miskami salátu s lososem a avokádem, Geralt se znovu mračil.

„Nevíš, kdo dělal ten rozpis?“

Yennefer se na něj natiskla, aby viděla na displej jeho telefonu, přičemž si neodpustila políbit ho na rameno. Ve společném chatu svítila fotka rozpisu s časy, místnostmi a úkony, kterou všem rozeslal Chireadan. „Copak, je tam chyba?“

„Opravdu musím bejt zejtra dole? Myslel jsem, že si ze mě děláš legraci…“

Yennefer ho něžně objala a znovu si začala pohrávat s jeho vlasy.

„Jeho společnost trvá na tom, že musí bejt aspoň jednou nahoře. A jinak by nám to nevyšlo. S Myšilovem to jinak nejde, Lambert a Aiden ho nahoru rozhodně nepustí a Coën…“

„Coën to stihne?“

„Jasně, nikdo jinej z vás srabů by tomu klukovi ptáka až do krku nestrčil,“ zasmála se Yen. „Nu, takže zbýváš jen ty.“

„A nemohla bys…“

„Nemohla,“ odpálkovala ho. Geralt si povzdechl a znovu se zahleděl na displej.

„Ale ale. Snad se nebojíš, siláku?“

„Nebojím, jen se na to nějak necítím.“

Yennefer mu dlouhými nehty zajela do krátkého zrzavého plnovousu, aby ho poškrábala na bradě jako svého mazlíčka. Otočila jeho obličej k sobě a něžně ho políbila. Geralt vypadal ustaraně a ona moc dobře věděla proč. Jediný, koho na sebe kdy Geralt pustil, byla ona. Ne, že by si s muži nedokázal užít, ale bylo pro něj těžké předat kontrolu někomu, komu nevěřil. Nebo ještě hůř, někomu, kdo mu zkrátka nepřipadal přitažlivý. Povrchní? Ale kdeže. Geralt byl velice divokým, živočišným partnerem, a tak k sobě potřeboval někoho, kdo tuto jeho živočišnost jen posílí. Někoho, kdo mu bude vonět, někoho, čí dotek ho bude rozpalovat do ruda. Naštěstí ho jeho drahá Yennefer znala až moc dobře.

„Ničeho se neboj, vlčáčku,“ opřela se čelem o jeho. „Přece bych tě nenutila do něčeho, co se ti nelíbí. Slibuju, že si to užiješ. Proklepla jsem si ho a myslím, že je tvůj typ.“

Geralt se pousmál a objal ji kolem pasu. „Jak si můžeš být tak jistá?“

„Broučku, hraju si s tebou už dost dlouho na to, abych věděla, o čem přemýšlíš, když ti dávám do těla.“

Touché, pomyslel si Geralt. Chtěl Yennefer ještě jednou políbit, ale odtáhla se od něj. Vyšpulila na něj zadeček a po čtyřech po obrovské posteli lezla k nočnímu stolku.

„Kam jdeš?“

„Pro ovladač.“

„Proč?“

„Ukážu ti ho, chceš?“

Na protější stěně zablikala plochá obrazovka vměstnaná mezi dvě velké černobílé fotografie. Na jedné byla Yennefer, na druhé Geralt. A bylo na nich vidět _všechno_. Yennefer, ostatně jako vždycky, nečekala na odpověď, a už měla zapnuté vyhledávání na PornHubu. Otevřela hned první video. Na obrazovce se objevilo žluté logo a z reproduktorů rozmístěných po celém obvodu ložnice se místo znělky ozval tichý vzdech. Logo zmizelo a Geraltovi náhle do očí hleděl vyrýsovaný mladík, kterému hnědé vlasy neustále padaly do očí. Šarmantně se usmíval a pomalu se svlékal. Přítomnost kamer si velice zjevně užíval a sem tam laškovně zaflirtoval s kameramanem. Ve chvíli, kdy všechno oblečení leželo na hromádce na podlaze, si Geralt bezděky zajel rukou do rozkroku.

„Zapomeň, kovboji,“ zasmála se Yennefer a televizi přepnula. Popadla ho za zápěstí a ruku mu z rozkroku trhnutím odtáhla. „Hezky se šetři na zejtra. A pojď se navečeřet.“ Sedla si vedle něj a přitáhla blíž podnos s jídlem. Geralt se tvářil nadmíru utrápeně.

„Ale já…“

„Jseš tvrdej? Vlčáčku, to mě absolutně nezajímá. Udělala jsem ti večeři, tak ji hezky spapáš, poděkuješ mi a půjdeme spinkat. Dobře?“

Geralt se musel přemáhat, ale nakonec, ostatně jako vždycky, kývnul a políbil ji na tvář. „Děkuju,“ dodal ještě, když mu do klína položila misku salátu. Během večeře se podívali na poslední díl Všechnopárty, vyčistili si zuby, Geralt Yennefer pečlivě rozčesal vlasy, a pak oba usnuli jak špalky. Každý rozvalený na své půlce postele.

„Páni! Ježkovy voči!“

Byl celý bez sebe, když ho velice tajemně vyhlížející muž, který se představil jako Pan CH, dovedl od velkých kovových dveří po strmých schodech kolem šatny až do obrovského potemnělého sálu. Napucovaný taneční parket, nespočet kůží potažených boxů, díky kterým mohl každý sedět v soukromí, velké pódium se stupínkem pro DJe a s několika vysokými kovovými tyčemi po stranách, a dlouhý, neskutečně luxusně vyhlížející bar. Mohl se jen domýšlet, jak úžasně to tam musí vypadat se zapnutými světly a s návštěvníky všude kolem.

„Je to tu mnohem větší, než jsem myslel!“

„Ano, slečna Yennefer si dala při rekonstrukci opravdu záležet. A to jste ještě neviděl, jak to vypadá vzadu.“

„Klidně mi tykej. Myslím, že jsme tak stejně staří, ne?“

„Ano, asi ano…“ Pan CH se zastavil u baru a podal mu ruku, úplně stejně jako před pár vteřinami nahoře u vchodu. „Tak tedy, já jsem Chireadan. Ale všichni mi tady kolem říkají Pan CH.“

„Julián. Ale klidně mi říkej Marigold,“ mrknul nazpátek a ruku mu pevně stiskl.

„Dáš si něco?“ zaplul Pan CH za bar. Vypadal znaveně, ale jeho úsměv byl upřímný.

„Poprosím jen trochu vody, jestli to není problém.“

Pan CH bez okolku sáhl do chlaďáku. Bylo vidět, že se za pultem vyzná.

Až díky světlu nad barem si Marigold uvědomil, že zpoza delších vlasů trčí Panu CH špičaté uši.

„Týjo…“

„Prosím?“

„Nikdy jsem to neviděl naživo! Teda… Omlouvám se, že tak zírám. Ty uši jsou úžasný. A strašně ti sednou!“

Pan CH se jemně začervenal a podal Marigoldovi sklenici s vodou. „Díky.“

„No nemáš zač. Na to musíš balit holky vlevo vpravo, ne?“

„Dávám přednost mužům.“

„Jo, jasně, promiň,“ omluvně se usmál Marigold a rychle si hltnul vody. „Heleď, myslíš, že bych se mohl jít nachystat? Ať na mě zbytečně nečekají.“

„Jistě, pojď za mnou, všechno ti ukážu,“ usmál se Pan CH a vpustil Marigolda dveřmi vedle baru do úzké chodbičky, kterou prošli kolem skladu zásob. Hned na to Marigold vešel do fialově osvícené místnosti, ve které byly tři neskutečně pohodlně vyhlížející gauče, huňatý koberec, malá kuchyňka a televize, do které právě dlaní bušila černovlasá žena v dlouhém černém saténovém županu. Byla naprosto perfektně nalíčená, černé vlasy měla natočené do objemných kadeří a i přesto, že stála na huňatém koberci, na nohou měla ďábelsky vysoké podpatky.

„Slečno Yennefer, vedu našeho hosta,“ ohlásil se Pan CH. Yenniny fialkové oči se rozzářily.

„Dobré ráno! No teda, tos to stihl pěkně hopem. Čekali jsme, že přijedeš až tak v sedm. Ahoj, já jsem Yennefer.“

„Ježkovy zraky,“ vydechl Marigold. „Dobrý den, Marigold,“ potřásl jí rukou. „Strašně moc mě těší! Obdivuju vaši práci, jste naprosto úžasná!“

Yennefer mávla se zářivým úsměvem rukou. „Ale prosím tebe.“ Z jejího tónu však bylo jasné, že si je svých předností velice dobře vědoma.

„Potřebuju ještě pár věcí zařídit, než začneme. Už ti Pan CH ukázal tvou šatnu?“

„Ještě ne.“

„Tak mu ji, prosím tě, zlatíčko, ukaž,“ poprosila Yen Pana CH. Podívala se na hodinky – drobný stříbrný ciferník na zápěstí, do té chvíle schovaný pod krajkovým lemem župánku. „Je půl sedmé, takže máš tak hodinku, hodinku a čtvrt, aby ses nachystal. Pak uděláme rychlou zkoušku kamer a půjdem na to.“

„Super!“

„A kdybys cokoliv potřeboval, nestyď se a řekni si o to, dobře?“

„Děkuju.“

„Rozpis jsi viděl?“

„Viděl,“ zaculil se Marigold. „Ale neušlo mi, že v něm nastalo pár změn.“

Yennefer se zaculila nazpátek a pohladila ho po tváři. „Drahoušku, nepochybuju o tvých kvalitách, ale myslet si, že přežiješ ještě _něco_ po hodince se mnou, je největší pošetilost, co jsem mezi těmito zdmi kdy zažila.“

S těmi slovy se vydala z fialové místnosti ven. Marigold za ní chvíli zíral se srdíčky v očích.

„Ehm… Marigolde?“

„Jo?“ trhnul sebou.

„Pojď, ukážu ti, kde se můžeš nachystat.“

„Jasně.“

Pan CH ho zavedl do místnosti o něco menší, než byla ta předešlá. Uvnitř bylo zrcadlo a toaletní stolek, malá pohovka, drobný stoleček s několika časopisy, televize, minibar a karimatka na jógu.

„Támhle ty dveře jsou tvoje osobní koupelna. Je tam i vana, takže když si po natáčení budeš chtít chvíli zarelaxovat, není problém. Jen mi to řekni, abych tě tu nezamknul.“ Strojeně se zasmál. Marigold z toho měl pocit, že už tu určitě někoho někdy zamknul. „Snad je tam všechno, co potřebuješ. Jo, a támhle,“ ukázal Pan CH na krabici ovázanou žlutou stužkou, která stála na stolečku vedle hromádky časopisů, „to máš od nás jako dárek na přivítanou.“ Poplácal Marigolda po rameni a vydal se ke dveřím. „Přijdu pro tebe v 7:45. Začínáš v 8 s Myšilovem, který tě sváže, tak se pořádně protáhni.“

„Počkej, mohl bych se na něco zeptat?“

„Jistě,“ otočil se Pan CH ve dveřích.

„Heleď, já… No… Ještě nikdy jsem svázanej nebyl,“ přiznal Marigold. „Jakej je ten Myšilov? Bude na mě hodnej?“

Pan CH se pousmál a kývnul. „Určitě. Jestli jsi nervózní, tak si před začátkem trochu popovídejte. Ale nemáš se čeho bát.“

„Díky.“

„Nemáš zač. Tak zatím!“

Marigold odložil svůj batoh na pohovku a sundal si boty. Rozhlédl se. Cha. Takový komfort snad ještě nikdy neměl. A to mu manažer říkal, že je tahle společnost malá a bezvýznamná. Rozepnul si košili a svalil se vedle svého batohu. Zapnul televizi, na které ihned naskočili ranní zprávy, a přepnul na nějaký kanál s písničkami. Nohy si dal na stolek (přece jen celou cestu z nádraží šel pěšky) a na klín si posadil krabici, která se tvářila jako vánoční dárek. Byla docela těžká.

Rozvázal stuhu a odklopil víko. Jako první na něj vykoukla kartička s logem společnosti. Na druhé straně byl fialovým inkoustem ručně napsaný vzkaz.

_Vítáme tě mezi nás, Marigolde!  
Doufáme, že si to s námi pořádně užiješ!  
Uvolni se, ničeho se neboj, a hlavně žádný prasečinky!  
xoxo Yennefer_

Když odhrnul závěj umělých žlutých květin, kterými byla krabice vyplněná, od srdce se zasmál. Na dně ležel zbrusu nový buttplug, silikonové dildo, krabička kondomů a k zulíbání roztomilá příruční masážní hlavice. Samozřejmě, všechno laděné do žluté barvy. Když k tomu vzápětí připočítal slušnou řádku lubrikačních a uvolňovacích gelů, které byly pečlivě vyskládané na poličce v koupelně, bylo mu jasné, že na dnešní natáčení bude připravený až až.

Zaklepání na dveře se ozvalo už něco po půl osmé.

„Marigolde?“ ozval se Pan CH. „Omlouvám se, že jdu tak brzy, ale jsi už připravený?“

Marigold naposledy zhluboka vydechl a zvedl se z podložky, na které právě prodýchával pozici střechy. Přehodil přes sebe (samozřejmě žlutý) saténový župan, který pro něj byl v koupelně nachystaný, a vplul do pantoflí.

„Jasně, jasně, bez problému,“ otevřel dveře a zazubil se na Pana CH. Ten vypadal notně znavenější než před hodinou, ale stále se přívětivě usmíval.

„Moc mě to mrzí, ale říkal jsem Myšilovovi o tvých obavách a rád by si s tebou před tím vším ještě promluvil. Jen abyste oba měli jistotu, že všechno proběhne dobře. A před tím ještě podepíšeme souhlas,“ povídal, zatímco Marigolda vedl další úzkou uličkou.

„Cokoli si budeš přát,“ zatrylkoval Marigold. „Poslyš, nevím přesně na koho tohle směřovat…“

Pan CH se zastavil. „Copak, nějaký problém? Něco ti chybí?“ zachmuřil se.

„Ne! Ne, vůbec ne, naopak,“ uklidnil ho Marigold. „Takovej luxus jsem ještě nikdy nezažil. Moc si toho vážím.“

„Vyřídím to slečně Yennefer,“ kývnul Pan CH, nyní o mnoho klidnější, a viditelně spokojený sám se sebou. Marigoldovi bylo jasné, že na Panu CH stojí celá společnost. Každá společnost takového člověka má. A většinou se z toho ten člověk do roka zblázní. Ale Pan CH vypadal vyrovnaně a klidně, ne jako většina produkčních, která na něj od brzkého rána ječela, že mají zpoždění.

Došli do jedné ze studiových třístěnných místností. Byla sama o sobě dost prostorná, ale Jaskovi nedělalo moc dobře vědomí, že za reflektory a kamerami se rozléhá dlouhé skladiště. Naštěstí, jak se za vybavení začal soukat celý štáb, nicota za nimi se stala takřka neviditelnou. Stěny byly vymalované tmavě šedou barvou. Dost tmavou na to, aby místnost vypadala ponuře, ale ne dost tmavou na to, aby působila depresivně. Moc věcí uvnitř nebylo. Na trámu, který byl spuštěný nad příčkové stěny z vysokého stropu, se houpal obrovský hák s karabinou a v rohu stála kovová postel. Pan CH ho však nenechal zaobírat se obhlížením prostor dlouho. Odvedl ho k malému stolku hned vedle kameramana, kde leželo několik výtisků třístránkového souhlasu. K Marigoldovu překvapení jej s ním Pan CH celý prošel. Rychle, ale prošel. Byl za to rád. Jednou už se mu stalo, že ho do podpisu nahnali tak rychle, že si vůbec neuvědomil, do jakého průseru se žene. Kdyby tenkrát nezasáhl jeho kolega a dobrý přítel Zoltan, mohlo to dopadnout opravdu ošklivě.

Když konečně podškrábnul všechny potřebné papíry, Pan CH už mu mohl ledatak popřát štěstí.

„Kdyby byl potřeba zdravotník, budu u každé scény, tak stačí zavolat,“ oznámil mu ještě.

„Je něco, co neumíš?“ zasmál se Marigold. Pan CH se jen unaveně usmál a prodral se za veškeré natáčecí vybavení. Marigold doufal, že tam někde vzadu má aspoň židli, na které by se mohl prospat.

To už mu na rameni přistála čísi ruka a pevně stiskla.

„Nazdárek!“ usmívala se na něj dobrosrdečná zarostlá tvář. „Tak ty budeš nejspíš ten náš úžasný host, viď?“

„Marigold,“ podal mu Marigold ruku.

„Myšilov,“ představil se neznámý. Marigold si neuměl vysvětlit proč, ale okamžitě mu bylo jasné, že bude všechno v pořádku. Myšilov ho objal kolem ramen a vydal se s ním do rohu, aby nemuseli poslouchat, jak na sebe kameramani pokřikují, kdo má zrovna špatně nastavení.

„Slyšel jsem, že máš dneska velkou premiéru,“ opřel se Myšilov ramenem o zeď a s jemným úsměvem si Marigolda prohlížel.

„No jo. Jsem trochu nervózní. Ale fakt se moc těším!“ dodal rychle, jako kdyby to byla ta nejdůležitější věc na světě.

„To je dobře. Nerad bych, kdybys musel dělat něco, co nechceš,“ pokýval Myšilov hlavou. „Ale s tvrdým sexem zkušenosti máš, ne? Jinak to tu chlapče zlatá nejspíš nepřežiješ.“

Marigold mávnul rukou. „Jo, o to strach neměj,“ zachechtal se. „Ale takhle dlouhou šichtu jsem ještě neměl, tak jsem zvědavej, kolik toho zvládnu.“

„Neboj, začneme pomalu,“ ujistil ho Myšilov. „Vysvětloval ti už někdo dopolední scénu?“ Marigold zakroutil hlavou. „Spolu budeme mít tak hodinku, možná hodinku a půl. Pomalu tě svážu a zavěsím. Nebudu na tebe spěchat, neboj. A kdyby se ti cokoliv nelíbilo, tak mi to stačí říct a vymyslíme jinou pozici, nebo tě položíme na zem. Dobře?“

„Dobře.“ Marigold se cítil o moc klidnější.

„Kdyby se ti začala motat hlava, nebo ti bylo špatně, nebo kdybys třeba cítil, že tě opravdu moc bolí nohy nebo ruce, nebo kdybys je naopak vůbec necítil a nemohl s nimi pohnout, tak to okamžitě řekni. Není na tom nic špatného. Raději přerušíme natáčení, než abychom tě tu museli křísit.“

„Neboj, na fňukání a stěžování jsem odborník.“

Myšilov se pobaveně usmál.

„Safeword na celý dnešní den je _mandolína_. Pokud nebudeš moct mluvit, ale budeš mít volné ruce, tak třikrát poklepeš partnerovi na rameno nebo na stehno, prostě kam to zrovna půjde. Pokud nebudeš moct mluvit a nebudeš mít ani volné ruce, tak třikrát zavrčíš.“

„Dobře.“

„Zopakuj mi to.“

Marigoldovi přejel mráz po zádech. Ačkoliv byl Myšilovův hlas klidný a přívětivý, jeho rozkaz způsobil, že Marigolda zašimralo v podbřišku. Polknul. „Safeword je _mandolína_ , nebo tři poklepání, nebo tři zavrčení.“

„Hodnej kluk.“

_A zase, ježíši…_

„Já s tebou nic moc dělat nebudu. Mým úkolem je připravit tě na všechno ostatní, co tě čeká, a pak tě zase bezpečně dostat dolů. Uvidím, jak se budeš cítit a do čeho budeš připravený jít, dobře? Počítej, že tě pořádně vyhoním a rozhicuju, aby sis pak užil s ostatníma.“

„To si nechám líbit,“ zazubil se Marigold.

„Pak si tě vezme do parády Coën.“

„On to nakonec stihne?!“ rozzářily se Marigoldovi oči. Coën byl na PornHubu legenda.

„Ale, další oddaná fanynka,“ zachechtal se Myšilov. „Yennefer říkala, že už jste se potkali.“

„Jo, asi před rokem. V jednom z mejch prvních filmů.“

„No, tak se aspoň nemusíme bát, že se nám tu pozvracíš, to je taky plus.“

Ještě aby ne. Vždyť to byl zrovna Coën, kdo jako první Marigoldovi vrazil své přirození tak hluboko do krku, že se nemohl nadechnout. A přesně tam Marigold zjistil, že throatfucking je něco, na co má vrozený talent. A k tomu ho to dost baví, což bylo v téhle branži značné plus.

„Až s tebou bude strýček Coën hotovej, tak tě zkontroluju. Nejspíš tě potom trochu převážu, možná tě spustím na zem nebo tě svážeme na posteli. Uvidíme, jak se budeš cítit. Hlavně si řekni, kdyby tě něco bolelo nebo ses cítil nepohodlně.“

„Platí.“

„A pak se na tebe vrhnout Lambert s Aidenem.“

Marigold se zachechtal. „To bude jízda…“

„Hele, hlavně se od nich nenech zblbnout,“ varoval ho Myšilov. „Budou se tě snažit překecat, jestli by ti ho tam nemohli vrazit oba zaráz. Jsou to strašní fracci a jestli si nejseš na sto procent jistej, jdi od toho. Jakmile se rozjedou, už je nezastavíš.“

„Prosim tě. Dva vocasy zvládnu s rukama za zády. Che. Doslova.“

Myšilovovi blýsklo v očích. Marigold si byl jistý, že kdyby byl svázaný, přesně za takový debilní vtip by dostal pořádnou šlehu přes pozadí.

„No jen abys potom nebrečel,“ rýpnul si Myšilov.

„A to se zase neboj, bulet já budu jak malý děcko,“ zašklebil se Marigold. „Je to velice očišťující. Měl bys to někdy vyzkoušet.“

Myšilov pobaveně zakroutil hlavou. „Nech si zajít chuť, mladej.“

„Jste připravení?“ prodral se k nim znovu Pan CH. „Marigolde, prosím tě, svlékni se. Tak. Skvěle. Děkuji,“ mumlal, když pomáhal Marigoldovi z županu, který si posléze přehodil přes předloktí. Do druhé ruky popadl Marigoldovy pantofle. „Stoupněte si prosím na chvíli do středu místnosti. Jen vyzkoušíme kamery a budeme moct začít.“

Oba dva se tedy přesunuli pod velký kovový hák. Marigold nahý, Myšilov v upnutém černém tričku s dlouhým rukávem a v pekelně padnoucích šedých džínách. Začal si vlasy stahovat do culíku a Marigold si nemohl pomoct. Sakra. Tenhle chlapík byl nejen zatraceně milej, ale taky zatraceně sexy.

„Budu tady celou dobu,“ pokračoval Myšilov jakoby nic. „A pořád jsou tu nachystané nůžky. Kdyby se cokoliv pokazilo, okamžitě tě odřízneme, jasné?“

„Jasnačka.“

„Až se na tobě kluci vyřádí, přijdu tě sundat. Četl jsem tvoje požadavky na aftercare, nemusíš si s ničím dělat hlavu. Postarám se o tebe a pak si dáš hodinku pauzu, než se vrhnete na odpolední scénu. Ještě něco, co by tě zajímalo?“

„Ne. Ne, myslím, že to bylo všechno. Ehm… Myšilove, heleď, no… Děkuju. Kdyby si se mnou takhle před scénou promluvil každej, bylo by tohle řemeslo hned o něčem jiným…“

Myšilov se znovu přátelsky usmál. „Od toho tu přece jsem.“

„Tak, kluci, my jsme připravení!“ ozvalo se zpoza kamer.

„Jé, počkej, já mám v sobě pořád buttplug.“

„Ále, ten tam nech. Aspoň s tebou budu mít míň práce,“ zasmál se Myšilov a mávnul směrem ke kamerám.

„Tak můžem. Užijte si to, kluci. Akce!“

Marigoldem projel blesk. Myšilov ho tím nejjemnějším dotekem pohladil po podbřišku a nahnul se mu k uchu. „Tak se hezky posaď a začneme.“

Nevěděl, kolik uběhlo času.

Ležel na podlaze a sledoval každý Myšilovův pohyb, sledoval, jak se svítivě zelené provazy ovíjí kolem jeho těla. Zprvu moc dobře nevěděl, co má se sebou dělat, ale hned po pár vteřinách mu došlo, že nic dělat nemusí. Stačilo se posadit a dělat přesně to, co si Myšilov přeje. Celou dobu spolu nepromluvili jediné slovo. Myšilov pohyboval Marigoldovými pažemi přesně tak, jak potřeboval, a Marigold jako hadrová panenka seděl a nevzdoroval. Každý Myšilovův dotek byl hřejivý a neskutečně jemný. Než přiložil provaz k jeho zápěstím, obě něžně políbil. Než přidal další suk a svázal předloktí, políbil je také. A ve chvíli, kdy byly Marigoldovy ruce pevně přivázané k jeho hrudi, mysl už měl dávno úplně prázdnou. Připadal si jako při meditaci. Nemusel se na nic soustředit, jen sledoval, co se s jeho tělem děje, jako kdyby vůbec nebylo jeho. A přitom cítil vzrušení v každém nervovém zakončení. Brzy na to ho Myšilov položil na záda. Přejel mu horkou dlaní po břiše, letmo mu zajel mezi nohy a končetiny mu roztáhl od sebe. Marigold ze sebe poprvé vypustil tichý povzdech. Všiml si drobného úsměvu, který se objevil na Myšilovových rtech, ale dál oba mlčeli. Než se nadál, byla jeho levá noha, nejprve samozřejmě dostatečně zulíbaná, svázaná na žabku – pokrčená a patou téměř se dotýkající hýždí. Druhou nohu Myšilov obdařil žebříkovým vázáním od stehna až po kotník. Na pouhou vteřinku se Marigold v duchu podivil, proč má jednu nohu stále nataženou, ale záhy se všechny myšlenky opět rozplynuly.

Jakkoliv si připadal svázaný na podlaze spokojený, ve chvíli, kdy se jeho tělo ocitlo pouhých pár centimetrů nad zemí, si začal připadat jako v nebi. Pozice to byla pohodlná, ačkoli ji tak úplně neočekával. Byl zavěšený za bok tak, že pokrčené koleno levé nohy směřovalo k zemi, zatímco natažená zažebříkovaná noha směřovala vzhůru, pečlivě zavěšená na stropním trámu, stejně tak, jako celé jeho bezvládné tělo. Uvolnil se a svěsil hlavu. Zavřel oči. Bylo mu krásně. Cítil, jak se mu provazy jeden vedle druhého zarývají do kůže. Dost na to, aby mu neustále připomínaly, že se nemůže pohnout, ale ne dost na to, aby se pod nimi tvořily spáleniny, nebo aby jeho tělo sužovala bolest. Bylo mu nádherně. V hlavě měl úplně prázdno. Vnímal jen svůj vlastní dech, tlukot svého srdce a jemné brnění v podbřišku. Po tváři se mu rozlil blažený úsměv. Bylo mu úžasně.

Netušil, jak dlouho jen tak visel v časoprostoru a zhluboka dýchal. Ucítil jemný dotek ve vlasech, který nemohl patřit nikomu jinému než Myšilovovi. Ucítil jeho horký dech u svého ucha.

„Šikulka,“ zašeptal. „Jde ti to skvěle.“

Nedokázal odpovědět. Jen se o to víc usmíval.

„Myslíš, že bys pro mě mohl otevřít pusu?“ Ucítil jemné podrbání za uchem. Z nějakého důvodu mu to udělalo neskutečně dobře.

„Mhm,“ zamručel. Pootevřel oči, zvedl hlavu a pusu otevřel, přesně tak, jak si Myšilov přál. Záhy měl v puse kulatý roubík, stejně zelný, jako byly provazy omotané kolem jeho končetin. Jo. Přesně takhle nějak si to představoval. Bylo to naprosto neskutečné, naprosto šílené, a přitom tak přirozené a uklidňující…

Tedy do chvíle, kdy Myšilovova dlaň opět nezabloudila mezi jeho nohy.

Ještě nikdy si s ním nikdo tak nepohrával. Ačkoli začal zvolna, brzy se Marigold ve svém svítivě zeleném uzlíčku začal zmítat a kroutit, kňučel a sténal a zatínal zuby do balonku, který tlumil jeho hlas. Připadalo mu to jako hodiny. Jako kdyby Myšilov jeho tělo trápil celé dny, týdny, měsíce. Vždycky, když ho téměř přivedl k vrcholu, odstoupil od něj a nechal Marigolda, aby se úplně uklidnil. Aby popadl dech, aby opět svěsil hlavu a zavřel oči. Aby se dostal zpět do svého osobního nebe plného klidu, ze kterého ho mohl Myšilov záhy jediným pohybem znovu vytrhnout.

Uslyšel cvaknutí dveří a kroky. Nedokázal se však za nimi otočit. Hlasitě vydechl, když ucítil ruku na svém zátylku, která pevně stiskla jeho vlasy a škubla jeho hlavou dozadu.

„Nazdárek,“ uslyšel pobavený hlas. Rozbušilo se mu srdce. Chtěl se usmát, chtěl odpovědět, ale nemohl. Z jeho úst se vydralo jen nesrozumitelné zahuhlání. Coën si s širokým úsměvem dřepnul přímo před něj. Hleděli si do očí. Neviděli se skoro rok a Marigold rozhodně nečekal, že se znovu poprvé setkají zrovna za takových okolností.

„Pěkná prácička,“ pochválil Coën Myšilova, který si právě otíral ruce do ručníku. „Měls pravdu, ta zelená fakt sluší každýmu.“

Myšilov ho poplácal po rameni. Coën se zvedl a podali si ruce.

„Pomůžeš mi trošku? Chci, aby s tebou měl aspoň trochu pohodlí.“

„Jasně, stačí říct.“

O pár minut později visel Marigold ve stejné pozici, ale čelem k zemi.

„Užijte si. Kdybys mě potřeboval, stačí říct,“ prohlásil Myšilov a vydal se kamsi dozadu za Panem CH.

Marigold za ním toužebně hleděl. Jeho přítomnost na něj působila jako nějaké uklidňující zaklínadlo a začínal se bát, že jakmile se jeho silueta ztratí za ostrými světly a kamerami, začne se cítit zle. Z toho jej však velmi brzy vytrhl Coën. Jeho dobrý kamarád Coën, Coën, se kterým se nemohlo nic špatného stát. Poplácal Marigolda po tváři, trochu silněji, než by bylo zdrávo.

„Heleďme na tebe. Věděl jsem, že jseš pro každou srandu, ale nenapadlo mě, že se sebou budeš chtít nechat zacházet _takhle_ ,“ zasmál se. Několika pohyby rozepnul přezku roubíku a nechal ho spadnout na podlahu. Hned na to mladíkovi do úst vložil svůj palec. Ten znovu slastně přivřel oči a spokojeně zamručel.

„Tak uvidíme, jak dlouho ti ta poslušnost vydrží.“

Bylo to neskutečné. Naprosto úděsné a děsivé a zároveň tak osvobozující a uklidňující. Když byl s Coënem naposledy, mohl se od něj kdykoliv odtáhnout. Mohl se od jeho klína odtrhnout, mohl uhnout, mohl utéct, mohl _protestovat_. Teď? Teď nemohl nic. Visel ve vzduchu, cítil, jak Coënovy dlaně obepínají jeho tváře, nebo jak jeho prsty tahají za jeho vlasy, nebo jak zajíždí pod lana obepnutá kolem jeho ramen, aby mohl pohnout celým Marigoldovým tělem. Coën si nebral servítky. Tedy, servítky si nebral ani tenkrát před rokem. Teď byl zkrátka nezastavitelný. Hrubý. Brutální. Jakkoliv Marigold kašlal, kuckal, dávil se, jakkoliv Marigold lapal po dechu, jakkoliv mu po tvářích stékaly slzy a vzlykal, Coën byl neúprosný a nedal mu pokoj. Nedopřál mu chvíli klidu. Kdykoliv mu dovolil se nadechnout, ihned mu odepřel výdech. Svíral Marigoldovo hrdlo, ve kterém se pohybovalo jeho přirození, a se škodolibým úsměvem si užíval, jak se kolem něj stahuje Marigoldovo svalstvo. A Marigold to _miloval_. Ruce připoutané k hrudi zatínal v pěsti tak silně, že už měl v dlaních nehty vytlačené ďolíčky. Brečel. Křičel. Kňučel. Z úst mu odkapávaly sliny a teklo mu z nosu. A nic z toho nemohlo Coëna zastavit v tom, aby ho dál a dál, víc a víc ničil. Aby mu hrubým, vrčivým hlasem nadával a jedním dechem ho chválil. Poskytl mu sotva vteřinku volnosti, během které Marigolda donutil, aby mu poděkoval, a hned vzápětí ho znovu umně přidusil. A Marigold byl šťastný.

Znovu se otevřely dveře. Uslyšel klapání podpatků, ale jejich zvuk z jeho mysli okamžitě vytěsnila další manifestace dávivého reflexu. Něčí drobná dlaň ho poplácala po holém zadečku. Byla studená.

„Ale podívej se na něj, na drobečka,“ rozezněl se místnosti hlas Yennefer. „To máš radost, že si s tebou můžou hrát tak šikovní kamarádi, hmm?“

Marigold byl zrovna příliš zaměstnaný lapáním po dechu, než aby mohl odpovědět. Už už se mu dělaly mžitky před očima, když ho Coën konečně pustil. Rozkuckal se a sledoval, jak na podlahu pod ním stéká další sprška slin.

„Jak řekneš?“ vrazil mu Coën facku.

„Děkuju,“ vydechl. Upřel na Coëna uplakané oči. Coën se usmál a pohladil ho po vlasech. Opět mu vložil palec do úst a chytil ho pod bradou, aby mu pomohl hlavu držet aspoň trochu vzpřímeně. Koukali si do očí a Marigold se cítil v bezpečí. Coën se jemně usmíval.

Yennefer ho pohladila po stehně pokrčené nohy.

„Myšilov si dal pěkně záležet,“ uznale pokývala hlavou. „Jejdanánku, a koukni, to je rozkošné!“ bez varování popadla žlutý buttplug a z Marigolda ho vytáhla. Ne tak rychle, aby mu ublížila, ale rozhodně ne dostatečně pomalu, aby mu to nezpůsobilo jisté nepohodlí. Bolestně zafňukal a zavrtěl se, ale jako odpověď se dostavila jen další rána na holou.

„To je ten, cos dostal od nás?“ rozplývala se Yennefer. „To je od tebe tak sladký! Ale na Lamberta s Aidenem budeš potřebovat trochu jinačí kalibr.“

Znovu tiše zakňučel. Yennefer neviděl. Nevěděl, jak vypadá, co má na sobě, a rozhodně netušil, co v nastalé chvíli ticha dělá. Coën se k němu sehnul a vlepil mu další facku.

„Koukej na mě,“ zavrčel. A Marigold si netroufl neposlechnout. Coën ho držel pod bradou a druhou rukou mu zajel do vlasů. Vzápětí Marigold pochopil proč. Vytřeštil oči a hlasitě zasténal. Ať už do něj Yennefer soukala cokoliv, bylo to rozhodně větší, než buttplug, který měl uvnitř ještě před chvílí. Bolestně nakrčil nos a rozfňukal se. Yennefer ho pohladila po zadečku a znovu ho plácla.

„Tak se mi to líbí. To je naše šikovná princezna.“

Ať už to bylo cokoliv, bylo to uvnitř.

„Poděkuj.“

„Díky…“

„Pořádně nahlas!“ okřikl ho Coën. „Ať tě slečna Yennefer slyší!“

„Děkuju, slečno Yennefer!“

„Nemáš vůbec zač, princezno,“ naplnil jeho uši Yennefeřin zvonivý smích. Pohladila ho po vlasech a vydala se zpátky ke dveřím. Stále ji neviděl.

„Uvidíme se odpoledne. Pozdravuj ode mě chlapce.“

Než se za ní dveře zavřely, už měl obličej znovu natisknutý v Coënově klíně. Tentokrát už však prostor na nadechnutí nebyl. Marigold kuckal, dávil se a chrčel, dokud se místností nerozlehlo Coënovo hluboké zavrčení. Sperma Marigoldovi vytrysklo i nosem a celé jeho tělo ztuhlo. Coën ho ještě chvíli pevně svíral, dokud se zpoza kamery neozvalo hlasité „Střih“, načež Marigoldovi uvolnil ústa a rychle si k němu přidřepnul.

„Dobrý?“ zeptal se starostlivě. Ze štábu mu okamžitě do ruky přiletěl ručník a začal Marigoldovi otírat ulepený obličej. Donutil ho se vysmrkat, a vyplivnout cokoliv, co měl zrovna v puse. Marigold chvíli neodpovídal. Stále ještě tiše vzlykal a kuckal a nemohl popadnout dech. Coën ho však starostlivě hladil po vlasech a plácal po zádech, aby ze sebe dostal všechno, co by mu mohlo v dýchání bránit.

„Dobrý,“ zakňučel Marigold nakonec. „Dobrý, už je to dobrý…“

Coën se pousmál a ještě jednou mu celý obličej otřel. „Tak. A jseš zas jako modelka.“

„Jdi do prdele,“ zasmál se Marigold a svěsil hlavu. Byl unavený. Ale rozhodně ne vyčerpaný.

I přesto v podstatě nevnímal, když do místnosti přišli další dva muži a začali se s Coënem i se štábem vítat. Zpoza kamer znovu vystoupili i Pan CH s Myšilovem a začali se s nově příchozími vybavovat. Marigolda si nikdo nevšímal. A on za to byl rád. Okolní ruch se po chvíli rozplynul a on byl zase sám ve svém zenu. Zavřel oči a nevnímal nic jiného než to, jak se lehce houpe ze strany na stranu, a jak se pomalu ale jistě zklidňuje tlukot jeho srdce. Nakonec ucítil, jak ho objaly něčí paže. Neobtěžoval se otevírat oči. Užíval si, že se ho někdo dotýká a tomu v tu chvíli úplně stačilo. Myšilovův hlas slyšel jakoby z dálky. Než se nadál, už nevisel, nýbrž ležel zpátky na podlaze, a Myšilov z něj s veškerou pečlivostí sundával jedno lano za druhým.

„Je v pohodě?“ uslyšel vedle sebe neznámý hlas. „Cos mu sakra udělal, starouši, vždyť s takovou si s ním hovno užijem.“

„Buď zticha a nech ho odpočívat,“ zasmál se Coën. „A vy dva se radši rozcvičte. Nezdá se, ale Marigold vydrží hodně.“

„To říká každej…“ Další neznámý hlas.

Zbytek rozhovoru už Marigold nevnímal. Na pouhých pár chvilek se ocitl volný. Protáhl si paže a nohy a Pan CH ho rychle prohlédl, jen aby měl jistotu, že nedošlo k žádným odřeninám, spáleninám, nebo že ho provazy nikde nezaškrtily. Ale všechno se zdálo být v pořádku.

„Tak jak byste si to chlapci představovali?“ vyhrnul si Myšilov rukávy.

Lambert, podsaditý zarostlý sportovec pouze v adidasových teplákách, a Aiden, vysoký dokonale oholený sportovec v nikeových teplákách, se na sebe podívali.

„Minule jsem vybíral já, tak dneska vyber ty.“

„Mě ale nic nenapadá.“

„No tak si řekni, ježíši, vždyť je to fuk, stejně ho z těch provazů dřív nebo pozdějc vystříháme.“

„To bych si vyprošoval,“ ozval se dotčeně Myšilov.

„No jo, no jo, promiň… Byl celou dobu nahoře?“ ukázal Lambert na velký kovový hák. Myšilov s Coënem kývli. „No tak nám ho přikurtuj třeba k posteli. Ať má taky trochu pohodlí.“

Než se nadál, ležel Marigold na zádech na rozvrzané, oprýskané posteli, která dosud stála v rohu. Jeho kolegové ji pro tento účel přenesli doprostřed místnosti a Marigold musel uznat, že byla na svůj vzhled překvapivě pohodlná a prostorná. Trvalo sotva pár minut, než mu Myšilov svítivě zeleným provazem přikurtoval zápěstí ke kotníkům. Nebylo to tak elegantní, jako předtím, ale svůj účel to určitě splní, pomyslel si. Aby si však nepřipadal ochuzený, vytvořil mu Myšilov za pomoci několika uzlů mřížku na hrudi a na zádech. Hlavně proto, aby se měli jeho noví kolegové při eskapádách čeho chytit a nemuseli ho neustále tahat za vlasy. I když to bylo samozřejmě to první, co Lambert poté, co zaznělo „Akce!“, udělal.

Marigold si nejprve připadal trochu nesvůj. Aidena s Lambertem neznal, neměli čas spolu ani předtím pořádně mluvit. Navíc mu z nějakého důvodu připadalo zvláštní natáčet scénu před Coënem, který se nakonec posadil za štáb spolu s Panem CH a Myšilovem. Ne, že by se před ním styděl, ale Coën byl zkrátka jeden z jeho mentorů, a někde uvnitř se obával, že by ho mohl svým výkonem zklamat, ba co víc, že by se před ním mohl zesměšnit. Veškeré obavy z něj však v příštích pár minutách doslova vyšoupali Aiden s Lambertem.

Podle toho, co se dosud doslechl, byli Aiden a Lambert partneři. Nejen v pracovním, ale i v osobním životě. A přesně proto nebyl schopný pochopit, proč v nastalé situaci nenadávali Marigoldovi, ale jeden druhému navzájem. Jejich scéna se brzy zvrhla v jakýsi souboj těch dvou o to, kdo z nich je v posteli lepší a dokáže Marigolda víc oddělat. Ale to mu konec konců vyhovovalo. Nikdo se s ním nebavil. Lambert s Aidenem s ním házeli jako s hadrovou panenkou, nebrali na něj žádné ohledy a absolutně nehleděli na jeho křik a slzy. Chvíli byl na zádech, chvíli na kolenou s obličejem zabořeným v něčím klíně. Brzy mezi těma dvěma přestal rozlišovat. Konec konců, proč by to dělal. Jen by musel přemýšlet. A hračky jako on nepřemýšlí. Jediná chvíle, kdy částečně procitl, byla ta, kdy se naplnila Myšilovova slova. Marigold měl najednou v sobě dva chlapy jako hora, přičemž ani jeden z nich se z daleka nesnažil být nikterak opatrný, nedejbože jemný. Vykřikl a bolestí se mu zatmělo před očima. Jeho dva trýznitelé však neměli slitování. Začali se v něm pohybovat tak rychle, že neměl čas vnímat bolest. Ta okamžitě přerostla v neskonalé potěšení. Mezi vzlyky slastně sténal, přímo do ucha jednoho z nich. Nevěděl kterého. Klečel a obličej měl zavrtaný do ramene jednoho ze svých partnerů, který ležel pod ním. Křečovitě tisknul mezi prsty své kotníky. Byl naprosto uvolněný. Ať už Lambert nebo Aiden, jeden z nich zezadu pevně svíral jeho boky a držel ho na kolenou. Ten, který ležel pod ním, mu jednou rukou svíral hrdlo. I kdyby chtěl, nemohl se ani o píď pohnout.

Jako kdyby se beze slov domluvili, najednou ucítil obě dvě přirození vklouznout až příliš hluboko do jeho útrob. Zařval. Do svých kotníků zatnul nehty.

„Hele, dívej na něj,“ zachechtal se udýchaně Lambert. Podle hlasu Marigold poznal, že právě on je ten, kdo leží pod ním. „On se snad ještě udělá!“

„Žádný takový,“ zavrčel Aiden. Marigold bolestně zakňučel. Něčí ruka pevně stiskla kořen jeho dávno tvrdého přirození. Čím víc tiskla, tím větší vlna bolesti jím s každým pohybem projížděla. A čím víc to bolelo, tím víc byl vzrušený.

Trvalo to šíleně dlouho. Nedokázal v takových situacích odhadnout čas, ale Lambert s Aidenem měli zatraceně dlouhou výdrž.

„Tak pohni, ty srabe, udělej se,“ zavrčel Lambert.

„A prohrát s tebou? Zapomeň,“ uchechtl se Aiden.

„Vyhrál jsem minule a vyhraju i dneska. Připrav se, že budeš bulet jak malá holka.“

„Vidíš pěknýho kluka a hned stříkáš jak fontána prosim tě. Stačí, aby tady ten šukkluk trochu stáhnul půlky a nevydržíš ani minutu.“

Pane bože, jak dlouho se ještě budou hádat? A jak dlouho to u všech svatých vydržej?!

Aiden nakonec přece jen vyhrál. A nemohlo za to nic jiného, než Marigoldova šikovná pusa. Lambert s hlasitým křikem tak tak stihl svůj úd z Marigoldových úst vytáhnout a udělal se mu přímo na obličej. Marigold si tak konečně mohl pořádně zasténat, zatímco se Aiden po posledních několika přírazech udělal na jeho záda. Ježíši. Měl dost.

„Střih!“

„Tak jak dlouho to bylo dneska? Máme rekord?“ zasmál se Lambert. Začal si ručníkem otírat zpocené tělo a koukal se šibalským úsměvem směrem ke štábu.

„Ty se moc nesměj. Prohráls, takže dneska platíš večeři,“ odvětil nezúčastněně Aiden.

„Já _vždycky_ platím večeři.“

„Ale dneska platíš i Coënovi.“

„Děláš si prdel?! Vždyť ten žere jak kyselina!“

Marigold se unaveně zachechtal. Obličejem spočíval na propocené matraci a beze studu špulil pozadí na všechny zúčastněné. Ucítil dlaň na svém rameni.

„Vedl sis výborně,“ pochválil ho Aiden. „Fakt jsme si to s tebou užili.“

„Jo! Kdyby sis to někdy chtěl zopakovat, i jen tak pro radost, tak se nám ozvi.“

Marigold se se zavřenýma očima zeširoka usmál. „Jo, ozvu,“ zamumlal. Byl odrovnaný.

„Tak to by stačilo, mládeži,“ ozval se naprosto vyrovnaný hlas Myšilova. Marigoldovým tělem se opět rozlilo teplo, a to ho jen slyšel. „Běžte si po svých a nestůjte mi tu jako dva upocení smraďoši.“

„Tvoje máma je dva upocení smraďoši,“ zamumlal Lambert. Marigold by přísahal, že si s Aidenem po téhle hlášce plácli.

„Tak se mějte, uvidíme se večer!“

„Čau všichni!“

Spolu s nimi se z místnosti pomalu vypařil i celý štáb.

Trvalo dobrých dvacet minut, než se za pomoci Myšilova vydrápal na nohy a zaplul do sprchy. Několikrát ho ujistil, že se cítí dobře, že ho nic nebolí, a že je všechno v pořádku. A že se samozřejmě před další scénou nají a pořádně napije. Ve sprše strávil celou věčnost. Masíroval si ztuhlé svaly a pořádně si vydrbal vlasy, aby mu v nich při příští scéně neulpívaly zbytky potu, slin a spermatu. To by opravdu nerad.

„Marigolde, broučku!“ ozval se za dveřmi koupelny zvonivý hlas. Vypnul vodu.

„Ano?!“

„To jsem já, Yennefer!

„Zdravíčko!“

„Ahoooj!“

Křičeli na sebe jako dva školkáčci, pomyslel si.

„Drahoušku, jdeme na oběd!“

„Co?!“

„Že už je čas na oběd!“

„Cože?!“

Přes puštěný větrák netušil, co se mu Yen snaží říct. Rychle ze sprchy vycapal, kolem pasu si omotal ručník a otevřel dveře.

„Promiňte, co jste říkala?“

Yen se zaculila. Pomalu si Marigolda prohlédla od hlavy k patě a opřela se o futra.

„Půjdeme na oběd. Budeš brzy hotový?“

„Nemusíte na mě čekat, já si někde něco najdu,“ zamrkal překvapeně Marigold.

„Ne ne ne, žádné takové. Zaprvé ti oběd platíme my, a zadruhé, chceme se s tebou líp poznat. Než se na tebe vrhneme. Nebo teda, než se ty vrhneš na mého drahého muže,“ zachichotala se.

Marigold se zeširoka usmál. „Ale copak, má strach?“

„Tak trošku.“

„Přece by se nebál, mě, takového hodného chlapce,“ zakroutil Marigold hlavou.

„Jak moc hodný chlapec jseš, to se dozvíme až odpoledne,“ zaculila se Yennefer. Pohladila ho po vlhké tváři a sjela mu rukou až na hruď. „Tak šup. Oblíkni se a půjdeme.“

„S radostí!“

Trvalo mu necelých pět minut, než se pořádně osušil a vplul do svých oblíbených džínů a květovaného trička. Cestou zpět k baru ještě potkal Pana CH, který mu připomněl v kolik má být zpátky na place. Yennefer našel v jednom z polstrovaných boxů, kde seděla na klíně jistému muži, kterého znal jen z pár videí. Zrzavý hromotluk jí právě vyhrnoval sukni až k pasu a divoce jí okusoval krk, zatímco ona se šibalsky smála.

„To jste mi ale neřekla, slečno Yennefer, že předkrm se podává už tady,“ nafoukl se.

„Nech si zajít chuť,“ vyplázla na něj Yen jazyk, rychle si sukni zase stáhla až ke kolenům a postavila se. Upravila si i koženou bundičku a prohrábla si vlasy. Hned za ní se z boxu vyhrabal i _on_.

„Marigolde, zlatíčko, tohle je Geralt, můj drahý muž.“

Byli s Geraltem sice stejně vysocí, ale i tak mu připadalo, že se nad ním tyčí jako hora. V černé kožené bundě a božsky padnoucích černých džínách působil jako rocková hvězda. Neposedné zrzavé vlasy měl stažené do polovičního culíku, a na nose mu seděly drahé sluneční brýle. Což Marigoldovi připadalo trochu divné, vzhledem k tomu, že byli uvnitř, ale na souzení nebyl zrovna on ten správný člověk. Geralt k němu natáhl ruku a pod zrzavým strništěm se objevil docela vřelý úsměv.

„Moc mě těší.“

Z jeho hlasu Marigoldovi naskočila husí kůže. Připitoměle se usmál a ruku mu stiskl.

„Marigold. Rád vás poznávám.“

„Tak, jsem ráda, že jste se oťukali, vy moje hrdličky, ale pojďme už. Mám hlad jako vlk a nemáme celý den,“ popadla je Yennefer oba za ruce a odtáhla je ven.

V blízkém veganském bistru si Marigold dal jen lehký obědový salát. A nebyl sám, kdo myslel spolu se svým žaludkem i na nadcházející zbytek dne. Ostřílení matadoři pornoprůmyslu Yennefer s Geraltem se spokojili jen s porcí polévky. Moc dobře věděli, že provádět skopičiny na plný žaludek se nevyplácí. Seděli ve sklepní místnosti, kde svítilo pouze tlumené světlo a z reproduktorů se tiše linula poněkud psychedelická hudba. Až u stolu si Geralt konečně sundal sluneční brýle. A Marigold se musel držet, aby nezíral. Vlastně mu nikdy nedošlo, že v těch několika videích, co dosud zhlédl, nikdy Geraltovi neviděl úplně do obličeje. To, že to byl nádhernej kus chlapa, věděl dávno. Ale až teď si mohl dosyta užít pohled na jeho dlouhý, lehce zahnutý nos a ostře řezanou čelist. A étericky bledé oči, které v určitém úhlu vypadaly až růžové. Yennefer si jeho pohledu všimla a šibalsky se zaculila. Marigold se však na nic neptal. Tedy, rozhodně na nic, co by se týkalo Geraltova vzhledu.

„Jak jste spolu dlouho?“ usmál se a podepřel si dlaní bradu. Yennefer s Geraltem seděli naproti němu a drželi se za ruce. Neustále si hráli jeden s druhým a dotýkali se, byl na ně rozkošný pohled.

„Skoro osm let,“ kývla Yennefer. „Potkali jsme se na BDSM konvenci v Malmö.“

„Páni, to musela bejt paráda!“

„Byla. Taky už tam nikdy nesmíme zpátky,“ nakrčila nos Yennefer.

Geralt se zachechtal. „Lambert, můj bratr, si tam uřízl strašnou ostudu, když se pokusil svést ministra kultury.“

„Ajaj.“

„Velký ajaj.“

Yennefer si položila hlavu na Geraltovo rameno. „Ale ten průser mě přivedl do jedné místnosti s tímhle fešákem. Takže si na Lamberta nemůžu stěžovat.“

Geralt ji políbil do vlasů a uhnul tak, aby servírka mohla položit jejich jídlo na stůl. Ještě než se pustili do jídla, dali si navzájem Geralt s Yennefer ochutnat. Marigold z toho pohledu tekl.

„Do prdele, vy jste tak roztomilí…“

„Ale nežárli, cukroušku, však se ti odpoledne budeme věnovat až až,“ natáhla se Yennefer přes stůl a pohladila Marigolda po paži. Její dlaň byla chladná a Marigoldovi přejel mráz po zádech. Její šibalský úsměv se zkřivil v naštvanou grimasu, když jí zazvonil telefon. Rychle ho vyhrabala z kabelky a přiložila sluchátko k uchu.

„Mám oběd, víš, že mě nemáš otravovat,“ řekla bez pozdravu. Chvíli poslouchala. Čím dál víc se mračila. „Jak to myslíš, nesvítíme? No tak zkus nahodit pojistky. Do prdele práce… Jo. Jasně, hned tam budu. Hlavně dej prosím tě pozor, ať se tam nikdo nepřerazí. A Lamberta s Aidenem nespouštěj z očí, jasný?“ Zastrčila telefon zpátky do kabelky a stoupla si.

„Jsme bez šťávy,“ povzdechla si.

„Pan CH to zvládne, lásko,“ chytil ji Geralt za zápěstí. „Musíš se přece najíst, sotva jsi snídala.“

Yennefer však jen políbila Geralta na tvář a zakroutila hlavou. „Promiň, drahoušku. Ve dvě ať jste oba na place. Dobrou chuť, medvídku,“ zamávala na Marigolda a byla ta tam.

Seděli u stolu v nastalém trapném tichu.

„Takžé…“

„Hmm…“

No co, když už spolu mají za hodinu spát, měl by z toho Marigold vytřískat úplně všechno. Napřímil se a nahodil svůj nejmilejší úsměv.

„Geralte, co máš rád?“ naklonil zvídavě hlavu na stranu.

„Prosím?“

„No, co máš _rád_? Co bys chtěl dneska dělat?“ zazubil se Marigold. „Myslím, že tady u vás je to hodně o mluvení a o domluvě. A mě to vždycky pomáhá. Tak jestli máš chuť na něco extra, řekni si.“

Geralt několikrát prohrábl lžičkou svou polévku a hleděl do svého talíře s takovou zarputilostí, že Marigoldovi připadalo, že tam snad vidí smysl celého vesmíru.

„No tak, nemusíš se upejpat. Čekal bych, že takovej profík na mě hned nahází desítky nápadů,“ zachechtal se Marigold. Geralt se pousmál a odložil lžíci.

„Můžu k tobě být upřímný?“

To není zrovna věta, kterou chcete před postelovkou slyšet. Z úst Marigoldova manažera po téhle klauzuli většinou vyšlo několik výtek. Na jeho postavu, na jeho oblečení, na jeho vystupování…

„Jasně, povídej.“

Geralt se rozhlédl. V celém sklepě byly jen další tři mladé slečny, které seděly v opačném rohu, a přes hudbu je určitě nemohly slyšet.

„Víš, mě se do toho moc nechce.“

„Jakpak to myslíš?“ překvapeně zamrkal Marigold.

„Neber si to prosím tě osobně,“ pousmál se Geralt. „Jsi… Jsi moc pohledný chlapík. Yennefer říkala, že určitě budeš můj typ a, no, asi už sis všiml, že Yen se nikdy nemýlí,“ podrbal se na bradě. „Ale já, no…“

Marigold vyčkával. Co se mi to proboha snaží říct?

„Víš, já jsem zvyklý točit jen s Yen… Ne, že bys mi nepřipadal naprosto úžasnej, ale…“

„S Yen je to jiný,“ pousmál se Marigold.

Geralt kývnul. Odvrátil od Marigolda pohled. Usmíval se, ale bylo vidět, že ho to trápí. Marigoldovi to připadalo rozkošné. Geralt se začínal červenat.

„Nespal jsem s nikým jiným už hrozně dlouho, nedokážu si to úplně představit… Rozhodně si teda nedokážu představit být dole. Jsem si jistej, že jseš nahoře úžasnej, jen, no, asi nejsem úplně připravený dát cizímu člověku tolik moci… Je to divný? Asi je to trochu divný, promiň,“ zasmál se tiše. „Jen jsem nechtěl Yen přidělávat starosti,“ uzavřel to Geralt.

„Podívej, nebudu tě nutit do ničeho, co dělat nechceš,“ odvětil Marigold. „Vážně ne. Hele, vždyť o nic nejde. Jestli mám bejt dole i s tebou, určitě si nebudu stěžovat. Vždyť takovej luxus si neužívá ani Yennefer,“ zazubil se. Geralta jeho pokus o vtip rozhodně pobavil. Alespoň se usmál.

„Tvůj manažer to má ve smlouvě.“

„Co?“

„Že máš bejt aspoň jednou nahoře.“

Marigold mávnul rukou. „Ježkovy voči. Na Valda se vykašli. Sice bude do telefonu hodně křičet, ale vsadím se, že Yennefer umí křičet dvakrát tolik. Geralte, poslouchej mě,“ natáhl se přes stůl a položil svou ruku na jeho. „Já tě do ničeho nutit nebudu. A Valdo už vůbec ne. Jestli tu scénu se mnou dělat nechceš, tak to řekneme Yennefer a ona to určitě pochopí.“

„Nechci ji zklamat…“

„Ale proč bys ji propána měl zklamat?“

„Vím, že si strašně moc přeje, abych natáčel i s jinýma lidma. A abych zkoušel nový věci…“

„Geralte, zlatíčko,“ Marigoldova dikce z ničeho nic až nebezpečně připomínala Yennefer, „tvoje drahá ženuška se na tebe určitě nebude zlobit, pokud se nebudeš chtít nechat vojet od neskonale krásného a spanilého cizince. Co kdybych jí tě ještě klofnul? No? Co pak?“

Geralt se rozchechtal. „Zase si nefandi.“

Marigold se chápavě usmál a stiskl jeho ruku. Geralt ji stiskl nazpět. Na světě nemiloval nic víc, než opravdu zamilované páry. Nebylo jich zase tolik a setkání s nimi vždycky stálo za to. Byl si jistý, že Yennefer Geralta pochopí. I když bude nejspíš ze změny plánů trochu naštvaná. Ale je to přece slečna Yennefer. Celý pornoprůmysl k ní vzhlíží jako k té nejspravedlivější a nejchápavější šéfce. Každý chtěl být jako ona, všichni chtěli být jako slečna Yennefer…

Pak Marigolda něco napadlo. Poplácal Geralta po předloktí a vrátil se ke svému salátu.

„Víš co? Proč mi prostě neřekneš, co máš rád? Určitě z toho dáme dohromady něco, co by se dneska dalo využít.“

Geralt se zamyslel. Co měl rád… Měl rád Yennefer. Měl rád, když ho Yennefer ovládala, když mu říkala, co má dělat, když mu zakazovala se udělat, když ho naprosto _ničila_ s každou novou hračkou, kterou si pro jejich společné hrátky pořídila, měl rád… Zarazil se.

Ucítil pohyb v rozkroku.

Ale to přece…

Překvapeně se zadíval na Marigolda. Ten naprosto nevzrušeně jedl a odmítal brát v potaz fakt, že si ve chvíli, kdy se Geralt zamyslel, sundal pod stolem botu, a jeho chodidle teď spočívalo přímo na Geraltově mužství.

„Tak povídej, přece určitě musí být něco, co by sis se mnou rád užil,“ pobídl ho. Ani se na něj nepodíval. Jeho hlas byl věcný, nezaujatý… A jeho chodidlo zatlačilo o něco silněji proti Geraltově klínu.

„Mám… rád dominanci.“

„Mhm. A dál?“

Geralt si promnul oči. Nemohl přemýšlet.

„Rozkazy a příkazy, a…“

„Pročpak nejíš?“ skočil mu do řeči Marigold. Geralt překvapeně zamrkal na svou misku polévky. „No tak, jez, ať ti to nevystydne.“

Geraltovi naskočila husí kůže. Marigoldův tón se úplně změnil. Usměvavý, přívětivý mladík byl ten tam. Marigold, který se viditelně styděl před Yennefer, opustil budovu, a místo něj tu seděl Marigold, kterému byl Geralt naprosto ukradený, a který se nezdráhal mu na prvním setkání říkat, co má dělat.

„Geralte,“ upřel na něj Marigold chladný pohled. „Jez.“

Geralt bez řečí popadl lžíci a poslechl. Marigoldovi zacukaly koutky. Pane bože, nečekal, že to bude až takhle jednoduché. Ještě jednou se rozhlédl, ale byli v bezpečí. Dívky v protějším rohu právě dostaly jídlo a navíc byly zaujaté shazamováním písničky, která právě začala hrát z reproduktoru nad nimi. Geralt vypadal nervózně. Neustále těkal očima a pokaždé, když Marigold pohnul chodidlem, zavrtěl se. Jak by taky ne. Podle toho, co pod chodidlem cítil, musely být Geraltovi jeho džíny pekelně těsné.

„Tak povídej, co máš ještě rád?“ usmál se.

Geraltův dech zrychlil. Byl lehce zmatený, i když vlastně moc dobře věděl, co se dělo. „Marigolde, já…“

Jeho chodidlo opět přitvrdilo. Geralt vydechl a bezděky se chytil okraje stolu.

Marigold se zachichotal a nahnul se přes stůl blíž k němu.

„Budeme tu takhle sedět, dokud to ze sebe nevysoukáš.“

Geralt polknul. Ještě jednou se ohlédl, a pak se nahnul přes stůl k Marigoldovi. Jejich nosy se téměř dotýkaly a hleděli si přímo do očí. I tak ze sebe nebyl schopný vydat hlásku.

„Co ti mám udělat, drahoušku?“ zeptal se Marigold. „Stačí si říct a dostaneš to. Ale musíš si říct.“

„Chci… Abys mě nechal tě ojet,“ zašeptal Geralt.

„A myslíš si, že si to zasloužíš?“ nahnul Marigold hlavu do stany. Znovu přejel chodidlem po celé délce Geraltova mužství. Geralt přimhouřil oči.

„Ne. Ale…“

„Ale uděláš všechno proto, aby sis to zasloužil, že ano?“ našpulil Marigold ústa.

„Ano.“

„Uděláš všechno proto, abys mi vynahradil, že tě nemůžu před kamerou a před všema tvýma známýma vymrdat tak, jak to neumí ani Yennefer, že ano?“

„Ano.“

„A uděláš cokoliv, abys do mě toho svýho macka mohl co nejřív vrazit, viď?“

„Ano.“

Geralt se znovu zavrtěl.

„Protože když to neuděláš, tak to povím slečně Yennefer.“

Geralt tiše zasténal. Tlak v jeho kalhotách narůstal. Jeho ruka vystřelila vzhůru a popadla Marigolda za krkem. Natiskl se svým čelem na to jeho a hleděl mu upřeně do očí.

„Mluv na mě. Přesně takhle,“ zašeptal. „Celou dobu. Mluv se mnou jako s kusem hadru a budu úplně spokojenej.“

Marigold ho chytil za bradu a odtáhl od sebe. „Nesahej na mě.“ S povýšeným úsměvem se vrátil ke svému salátu. V jeho očích se blýsklo. Tak přece. Mohlo mu to být jasné. Geralt miloval dominantní ruku, ale Yennefer mu nikdy neřekla jediné špatné slovo. Alespoň tedy před kamerou ne. Milovali se a chtěli si jen dělat radost. Geralt byl očividně citlivý mužský a kdyby s ním Yennefer zacházela špatně, nejspíš by to poznamenalo i jejich osobní život. Ale Marigold byl cizí člověk. Cizí člověk, který se Geraltovi podle jeho vlastních slov líbil. A tak zkusil zajít o krok dál. A vyšlo to. A hrozba Yennefeřinou zlobou? Ta přece musela zabrat na každého.

Geralt odsunul svou židli a zvedl se.

„Kam jdeš?“

Geralt nervózně zabloudil pohledem ke svému klínu. „Potřebuju… Na toaletu.“

„Sedni si.“ Marigold ani nemusel zvedat hlavu od svého oběda.

„Ale…“

„Půjdeš až se vrátíme.“

„Jenže…“

„Co jsem řekl?“

Geralt se pomalu posadil. Cítil se viditelně nepříjemně a Marigold moc dobře věděl proč. Když se znovu špičkou chodidla jen letmo dotknul Geraltova klína, Geralt se oklepal a pevně zavřel oči.

„Jez,“ zasmál se Marigold a konečně si znovu nazul botu.

„Jistě.“

Geraltovi se třásla ruka. A očividně ztratil veškerou chuť k jídlu. I přes to do sebe soukal jedno sousto za druhým, dokud nebyla jeho miska prázdná. Marigold, který měl svůj salát dávno spořádaný, na něj láskyplně hleděl a mlčel. Když Geralt konečně odložil lžíci, vypadal, že se sotva drží, aby se nerozkřičel. Nebo nerozplakal. Nebo prostě a jednoduše neudělal.

„Chutnalo?“ popíchl ho Marigold. Dával si na čas.

„Moc,“ procedil Geralt skrz zuby. Propaloval Marigolda pohledem, ve kterém se mísila absolutní oddanost s hlubokou nenávistí. A jeho narůžovělé oči byly naprosto nádherné.

„Tak utíkej nahoru a kup mi ještě jeden mrkváč, ju?“ nahnul se Marigold přes stůl a pohladil ho po tváři. Najednou měl Geralta v hrsti. Mohl si s ním dělat absolutně co chtěl. „A vezmi i něco pro slečnu Yennefer. Něco, co má ráda.“

„Dobře.“

„A počkej na mě venku. Já si ještě odskočím.“

„Ale,“ Geralt na něj zíral jako dítě, které se právě chystá vykřiknout _to není fér!_ S Marigoldem to ani nehnulo.

„Šup, utíkej. Nebo to řeknu Yennefer a uvidíš ten tanec.“

Geralt sklapnul, nasadil si brýle, popadl svou bundu a vydal se po schodech zpátky k pultíku s kasou. Marigold si dal na toaletách na čas. Vlastně tam ani jít nepotřeboval, jen si chtěl s Geraltem o něco víc pohrát. Volnou chvíli strávil tím, že se před zrcadlem pořádně upravil, přečetl si na telefonu pár e-mailů a poslal svému manažerovi Valdovi Marxovi textovku, aby potvrdil, že jde všechno podle plánu. Když vyšel před bistro, Geralt na něj poslušně čekal s velkou papírovou krabicí v ruce.

„Řekl jsem si, že pan CH a Myšilov budou mít taky na něco chuť…“

„To je od tebe moc milý,“ usmál se Marigold. „Ale nemysli si, že sis to tím u mě vyžehlil. Tak pojď. Snad už ta elektřina půjde.“

Elektřina šla. Všechno šlapalo přesně, jak mělo, a štáb právě dodělával poslední úpravy v další ze studiových místností. Hned u baru narazili na Yennefer. Vypadala ustaraně, ale jakmile je spatřila, hned se její oči rozzářily. Geralt jí vrazil do náruče papírovou krabici a ani ji nenechal, aby ho objala.

„Mohli bychom začít natáčet dřív?“

Yennefer překvapeně zamrkala. „Páni. Co to do tebe vjelo, kovboji?“

„Prosím, Yen…“

„Nevšímejte si ho, počkáme do dvou. Že ano?“ zazubil se Marigold a poplácal Geralta po zadku. Geralt podrážděně zavrčel a vydal se dveřmi vedle baru do své šatny. Yennefer za ním nevěřícně zírala.

„Cos s ním udělal?“

Marigold se tiše zasmál. „Stačí na něj pevná ruka. Jo, a tohle jsou nějaký dortíky z bistra. Řekl jsem mu, aby vzal něco, co máte ráda. A je tam prý i něco pro Pana CH a Myšilova.“

„Jejdanánku, to je od vás sladké,“ usmála se Yennefer a krabici uklidila do chladničky pod pultem. „Takže si nakonec rozumíte?“

„No…“ podrbal se Marigold za uchem. „Bude malá změna plánu.“

„Poslouchám, drobečku.“

„Bál se vám říct, že to nechce dělat.“ Yennefer svraštila obočí. „Dobrá zpráva je, že když nebude muset bejt dole, půjde do toho.“

„Valdo nás zabije.“

„Na Valda se vykašlete. Přece nemůžeme Geralta nutit do něčeho, co nechce dělat.“

„Jasně, že nemůžeme,“ povzdechla si Yennefer. „Ale zamíchá to s celou smlouvou.“

„Nedělejte si s tím hlavu. Pokud chce Valdo z mé strany dominanci, tak ji dostane. Teda…“

„Teda co?“

„Teda pokud to nebude vadit vám, slečno Yennefer. Geralt, no, viděla jste ho sama,“ zachechtal se. „Evidentně se nemůže dočkat. Ale nechci dělat něco, co by mohlo narušit váš vztah.“

Yennefer se zvonivě zasmála a objala ho kolem ramen.

„Zlatíčko, cokoli, co udělá radost mému vlčáčkovi, udělá radost i mně. Hlavně mu dej pořádně do těla. Nezapomeň, že jestli se budeš flákat, vyřídím si to s tebou hned v další scéně já.“

Marigoldovi se rozhořely tváře.

„Provedu. Ehm, slečno Yennefer, můžu se na něco zeptat?“ vysoukal ze sebe, když procházeli úzkou chodbičkou k jeho šatně.

„Ale jistě, sluníčko.“

„Nechci, aby to vyznělo nějak nepřístojně, ale chci mít jistotu, že neudělám nic, co Geraltovi mohlo ublížit…“

„Jde o jeho oči?“

Marigold kývnul. Nevěděl, jak se na to šetrně zeptat.

„Albinismus,“ vysvětlila Yennefer bez okolku. „Je citlivý na světlo. A trochu hůř vidí. Proto se všeho rád dotýká.“

Marigold kývnul. „A nemůžu mu ničím ublížit?“

Yennefer se pousmála. „Leda, že bys mu posvítil baterkou do očí. Ničeho se neboj. Kdyby něco, sám si řekne.“

„Super. Děkuju.“

Geralt si nakonec přece jen vydupal předčasný start, a to tak, že vtrhnul Marigoldovi do šatny, popadl ho za zápěstí a sprostě ho přitáhl na scénu. Tentokrát šlo o vcelku normálně vyhlížející hotelový pokoj s velkou postelí. Marigoldovi se moc zamlouval, rozhodně v žádném takovém _opravdovém_ pokoji nikdy nebydlel. Překvapilo ho, jak osvětlením dokázali nasimulovat podvečer. Pokoj vypadal, jako kdyby se do něj vraceli z odpolední párty a za falešným oknem právě zapadalo slunce. Všechno vypadalo tak krásně tlumeně a útulně…

Pan CH jim oběma sebral župany a pantofle a oznámil, že teda když už jsou tu, tak můžou udělat rychlou kamerovku a za chvíli začnou, což si ovšem Geralt vyložil jako pokyn k tomu, aby narval jazyk Marigoldovi do krku.

Marigoldovi chvíli trvalo, než se vzpamatoval. Geralt voněl jako borovicový les a chutnal jako whisky. Určitě si před začátkem dal panáka. Jeho tváře byly rudé a horké a oči hladové. Absolutně se nestyděl osahat si každý centimetr Marigoldova těla. A Marigold držel. Taková pozornost se mu líbila. Živočišná, divoká, dravá pozornost. Zajel Geraltovi rukama do vlasů a přenesl na něj většinu své váhy. Zpoza kamery se ozvalo tiché „akce“ a Marigold v tu ránu otevřel oči.

„Víš moc dobře, co jsem ti o tom osahávání říkal,“ popadl Geralta za ruce. Ten se mu okamžitě pokusil vyškubnout, ale Marigold měl větší sílu, než se zdálo. Geralta od sebe odstrčil a po obou rukou ho plácl jako malé dítě, které se chystalo sáhnout na rozpálenou plotnu. Geralt se tvářil nadmíru ublíženě.

„Cos mi slíbil?“

Geralt odhodlaně mlčel. A to neměl dělat.

„Kleni,“ zamračil se Marigold. Geraltovi přejel mráz po zádech. Bezděky mu povolila kolena, ale jeho pevná vůle zapracovala také. Zůstal stát.

„Geralte,“ hleděl mu Marigold chladně do očí. „Okamžitě si klekni.“

Jeho slova zabrala jako zázrak. Geralt se svalil na šedý koberec a klečel před ním jako vzdorovitá hromádka neštěstí. Marigold k němu přistoupil a popadl ho za vlasy. Sehnul se k němu a políbil ho.

„Teď mi hezky zopakuj, cos mi slíbil.“

„Slíbil jsem…“

„Pořádně nahlas.“

„Slíbil jsem, že udělám cokoli.“

Marigold se pousmál a škubnul s jeho hlavou. Zaklonil mu ji dozadu. Geraltovy ruce instinktivně vystřelily vzhůru, ale Marigold ho po nich znovu plácnul.

„Uděláš cokoli, proč?“

„Protože…“ vydechl Geralt. „Protože chci, abys mi dovolil tě ošukat.“

„Přesně tak,“ pustil jeho vlasy a pohladil ho po tváři. „A hele, copak to máme tady?“

Nemohl ho nepoškádlit. Bosou nohou opět přejel po Geraltově mužství, které už bylo náležitě v pozoru.

„Počkej, nějak si nevzpomínám… Já ti dovolil, aby ses postavil?“

„Ne,“ zavrčel Geralt.

„Přesně tak,“ zamračil se Marigold a chodidlem mu do rozkroku pořádně zatlačil. Geralt bolestně zasténal. Rukama chytil Marigoldův holý kotník.

„Ruce za záda. Hned.“

Poslechl.

„Ujasníme si pár věcí, dobře?“

„Dobře.“

„Posloucháš mě?“

„Poslouchám,“ vydechl Geralt. Tlak na jeho rozkrok se stále stupňoval a jeho dech se zrychloval.

„Ten chcípáček, kterýho máš mezi nohama, ti nepatří, rozumíš? Možná, když jseš s Yennefer, tak patří jí, ale když jseš v jedné místnosti se mnou, tak je _můj_. Ty ho jen nosíš u sebe. Rozumíš?“

„Ano…“

„A kdykoliv řeknu, tak mi ho přineseš.“

„Ano.“

„A bez mého dovolení se ho ani nedotkneš.“

Geralt zasténal. Byl tvrdý jako skála a samotné Marigoldovy řeči na něj působily jako to nejúčinnější afrodiziakum.

„Chtěl by ses udělat?“

„Ano. Prosím.“

„Tak to máš hodně blbý. Nech ty ruce za zádama. A koukej na mě, když s tebou mluvím.“

Marigold se mračil. Chytil Geralta za bradu a zvedl jeho hlavu tak, aby si mohli koukat do očí.

„Teď mě pořádně vykouříš a pak si rozmyslím, jestli tě nechám mě ojet. Jasné?“

„Jas…“

Nestačil ani domluvit. Jakmile otevřel ústa, už je měl plná Marigolda. Ruce držel poslušně za zády a oči mermomocí otevřené. Bylo to pro něj utrpení. Pořádně ho neviděl. Mohl jen hádat, jestli mu opravdu hledí do očí. A nemohl se ho ani dotknout. Sakra, potřeboval se ho dotknout…

Marigold se od Geralta odtáhl a posadil se na kraj postele.

„No tak. Na co čekáš? Dělej, nebudu na tebe čekat celej večer,“ zavrčel. Geralt tedy se tedy po kolenou připlazil k němu a uhnízdil se mezi jeho nohama. Znovu ho vzal do úst a činil se, co mohl.

„Dej mi ruce,“ přikázal u Marigold. Věděl, co Geralt potřeboval. Věděl, co mu udělá dobře. A tak jednu jeho dlaň položil na své stehno. Prsty je okamžitě obemkly a pevně stiskly. Druhou Geraltovu dlaň položil na své vypracované bříško. Geralt okamžitě zajel prsty do porostu na jeho podbřišku. Marigolda to zalechtalo, ale udržel se, aby se nezačal usmívat jako hlupák. Zajel rukama do Geraltových vlasů. Na kameře to vypadalo, jako že s jeho hlavou pohybuje on, ale Geralt vynakládatl veškerou sílu a talent na to, aby se činil, jak jen mohl. Marigold tiše sténal a kňučel, a rozhodně neměl v úmyslu pusu v blízké době zavřít. Všímal si totiž, že kdykoliv promluvil, Geraltovo tělo se lehce otřáslo.

„Otevři pusu,“ odtáhl Geralta od svého klína. Geralt poslechl. Zhluboka dýchal a hleděl na něj s pusou dokořán. Marigold ho pohladil po tváři. Pak mu přiložil ruku k ústům. „Plivni.“ Geralt opět poslechl. Marigold se sehnul a sliny, které se mu nakupily v dlani, Geraltovi rozetřel v rozkroku. „Chceš se udělat?“

Geralt bolestně zakňučel, když Marigold pevně stiskl jeho přirození. „Ano.“

„Dobře poslouchej. Teď máš možnost mi vymrdat duši z těla. Tak se do toho pusť, než si to zase rozmyslím. A jestli si to rozmyslím, tak okamžitě přestaneš, je ti to jasné? No? Je ti to jasné, Geralte?“ zvýšil hlas. Geralt nevypadal, že ho poslouchá. Hladově zíral do jeho rozkroku s pootevřenou pusou a hluboce oddechoval. Marigold mu znova škubnul hlavou dozadu. „Je ti to _jasné_?“

„Ano. Ano, je mi to jasné,“ odpověděl Geralt.

„Čí je tvůj pták?“

„Tvůj…“

„A kdy se uděláš?“

„Až když… Když řekneš, že můžu.“

„Šikulka.“ Marigold se k němu sklonil a dlouze ho políbil. „Tak do toho. Vraž mi ho tam, kovboji,“ zašeptal.

Geralt nečekal ani vteřinu. Než se Marigold nadál, svíraly ho Geraltovy pevné paže a vší silou mu roztahovaly nohy. Vklouzl do něj bez problému. Oba byli dobře připravení. Co však Marigold nečekal, bylo to, jak _hluboko_ v něm Geralt hned od začátku bude. Bolestivě zasténal. Ani to mu však nemohlo zabránit v tom, aby svou roli dohrál až do konce.

„Tohle je podle tebe pořádný šoustání? Vždyť se před celým štábem jenom ztrapňuješ. Stojíš za hovno, Geralte. Stojíš naprosto za hovno.“

Geralt dopáleně zavrčel. Byl jako smyslů zbavený. Vypadal jako zvíře. Jako zvíře, které nechce nic víc, než roztrhat kořist, kterou pevně svírá ve spárech.

„Otoč mě na břicho. Třeba ti to tak konečně půjde líp.“

Geralt na nic nečekal. Než se Marigold nadál, ležel na břiše, Geraltovo tělo natisknuté na jeho zádech a vnitřnosti celé zpřeházené z toho, jak silně do něj Geralt přirážel. Byl úžasný. Byl naprosto dokonalý. Ani Aiden s Lambertem se s ním nemohli rovnat, a to byli dva.

„To je jako všechno?“ vyrazil ze sebe mezi vzdechy. „Víc toho v sobě nemáš? Jseš úplná chcíplina.“

Vykřikl. Geralt z ničeho nic změnil úhel a dostal se do něj ještě hlouběji. Cítil ho až v žaludku. Zakousl se do polštáře. Jeho vzdechy se změnily v křik.

Nechal se od Geralta obšťastňovat ve všech pozicích, na které přišli. Chvíli ho Geralt držel za obě stehna ve vzduchu, zatímco ho Marigold objímal kolem krku a kousal ho do ramene. Pak ho Geralt přehodil přes taburet a pustil se do něj zezadu. Chvíli ležel Marigold lopatkami na podlaze, zatímco zadeček měl opřený o bok postele a Geralt k němu měl přístup z vrchu. Dokonce to dělali i vestoje, kdy byl Marigold břichem a hrudníkem natisknutý na stěnu.

Geraltův hlas zhrubnul. Jeho tělo se začínalo třást.

„Geralte. Ne,“ zavelel Marigold. Geralt však nepřestával. Marigold se však nedal odbít. Prudce se od stěny odtáhl a otočil se. Zmatený a frustrovaný Geralt ustoupil a zavrávoral vzad. Zhluboka a rychle oddechoval. Zíral na něj jako šelma. „Co jsem říkal?“ osopil se na něj Marigold. „Dokud neřeknu, tak ani _nemysli_ na to, že by ses udělal.“ Geralt jen nespokojeně zavrčel. Marigold k němu přistoupil a zajel mu rukou do rozkroku. Pevně stisknul. „Jestli se chceš ještě někdy udělat, tak se podle toho chovej.“

Geraltovi se zablesklo v očích. V jediné vteřině popadl Marigolda za vlasy a strhnul ho k zemi. Převalil ho na břicho a násilím si do něj znovu proklestil cestu. Marigold bolestně zavyl. Ale nebránil se. Miloval to. U všech svatých, Geralt byl ten nejlepší člověk, se kterým měl tu čest pracovat. Co z toho, že měl už teď od koberce odřená kolena. Geralt do něj vrážel tak silně, že se s každým jeho pohybem otřásalo celé Marigoldovo tělo. Hlasitě sténal a křičel a Geralt to absolutně nebral v potaz. Jednou rukou sevřel zezadu Marigoldovo hrdlo a pevně stisknul.

„Jo. Jo, přesně tam. Tam. Nepřestávej,“ sténal Marigold. Před očima se mu dávno zatmělo. Byl prohnutý v nepřirozené poloze a odřeniny na kolenou ho pálily čím dál víc. „Udělej se do mě! No tak, přestaň se ulejvat! Udělej se do mě a ukaž mi, že jseš aspoň k něčemu dobrej!“

Geraltův chraplavý hlas u jeho ucha zesílil. Tělo, které se k němu zezadu tisklo, najednou ztuhlo a roztřáslo se. Cítil, jak se mu útrobami rozlévá podivné, lepkavé teplo. Geraltovo unavené tělo se svalilo na to jeho. Zhluboka oddechoval. Nebyl schopný slova. Jediné, co mohl udělat, bylo, že obemknul své paže kolem Marigolda. Pevně ho svíral a nehodlal ho jen tak pustit. A Marigold držel. Spokojeně zavřel oči a vydýchával ten šílený zážitek, který měl za sebou. Nechápal, co se s Geraltem stalo. A nechápal, co vjelo do něj samotného. Jediné, co vnímal, byl Geraltův dech a zvonivý smích Yennefer, která je celou dobu zpoza kamer sledovala.

„To, cos udělal, bylo naprosto nepřijatelné.“

Seděl svázaný na polstrované židli. Kotníky i zápěstími se pokusil několikrát zalomcovat, ale zelená lana držela stejně dobře jako ráno.

„Mému drahouškovi to moc ublížilo.“

Rozhlédl se kolem. Místnost byla osvětlená fialkovým světle, které se odráželo od bleděmodrých stěn. Byli v Hračkárně. Na policích všude kolem něj byly vyskládané desítky a desítky nejrůznějších erotických hraček, z nichž největší část pokoje zabírala dilda. Nejčastěji od firmy Bad Dragon.

Bolestně vykřikl. Chtěl se omluvit, ale jeho slova splynula v nesourodé huhlání. V puse měl nacpaný Yennefeřin krajkový podvazek. Yennefer v ruce třímala jezdecký bičík, kterým se oháněla s mistrnou přesností. A to dobré půl druhé hodiny. Marigoldův obličej byl rudý a smáčený slzami. Opravdu se snažil neplakat. Vážně nechtěl. Ale to by ho slečna Yennefer, nádherná bohyně v saténovém župánku a průhledném černém negližé, nemohla opakovaně plácat bičíkem přímo do klína. Yennefer se znovu bezchybně trefila. A on se zběsilým zakvílením opět zalomcoval rukama a nohama.

„Myslíš si, že sem jen tak přijdeš, a budeš si s mým miláčkem dělat, co se ti zlíbí? Že z něj uděláš úplně zvíře a já budu jen tak koukat a nechám si to líbit?“

Marigold zběsile kroutil hlavou.

„Myslíš si, že můžeš mého čumáčka tak prachsprostě týrat a já to nechám jen tak?“

„Pro boha, už mě pusť! Už mě prosím pusť!“ zakvílel Marigold s další ranou. Yennefer, ani nikdo jiný v místnosti, mu však nerozuměli. Jeho trýznitelka se sladce usmála a sehnula se k němu. Marigold opět začal zběsile kroutit hlavou. Yennefer zapnula masážní hlavici, kterou měl Marigold připevněnou řemínkem ke stehnu, a která ho doháněla k šílenství. Měl za sebou tolik různých eskapád, a ještě ani jednou se ten den neudělal. Potřeboval to. Nutně to potřeboval. Kor teď, kdy jeho mozek potřeboval orgasmus jako sůl, aby přebil bolest, která mu vystřelovala do celého těla. Jenže hlavice byla příliš silná. A on věděl, že kdykoliv se bude jen blížit ke kýženému vyvrcholení, slečna Yennefer ji zase vypne.

„Chtěl by ses udělat, viď, drahoušku?“

Nevnímal ji. Pevně zavřel oči. Jeho celé tělo ztuhlo. Cítil šimrání v podbřišku. Věděl, že to brzy přijde. Yennefer hlavici vypnula. Utrápeně zakňučel.

„Žádné takové. Nebudeš mi trápit mého miláčka, aby sis odsud pak jen tak odešel s hřejivým pocitem u srdíčka. Nebo u ptáka, to vyjde na stejno. Jseš jen nicka. Nebudeš si tu nic dovolovat. Máš bejt rád, že jsme tě sem vůbec pozvali.“

Znovu ho do postaveného přirození trefila bičíkem. Marigoldovi se po tvářích spustil nový proud slz.

Yennefer se posadila přímo před něj a jediným trhnutím z něj, stejně jako ráno, vytáhla sytě žlutý buttplug. Marigold pevně zavřel oči a zakňučel. Celé tělo měl jako v jednom ohni. A navíc si připadal tak _prázdný_. Ne však na dlouho.

„Připrav se, princezno. Jestli se tak moc chceš udělat, dostanu z tebe úplně všechno. _Úplně. Všechno_.“

Než se nadál, měl v sobě zvláštně zakroucené dildo, se kterým Yennefer okamžitě začala pohybovat. Nebylo nijak hluboko, avšak úhel, pod kterým jej do něj jeho trýznitelka zasouvala, způsoboval v jeho těle naprostý zmatek. Několikrát zalapal po dechu. Ze špičky jeho penisu začalo vytékat v tenkých stužkách sperma. Necítil se přitom vůbec dobře. Sténal a vzdychal, to ano. Ale rozhodně ne slastí. Slečna Yennefer neustávala. Masírovala jeho prostatu tak dlouho, dokud v něm nezbyla ani kapka. Dokud nebyl naprosto deprimovaný a dokud se pod každým jejím dotykem nesvíjel bolestí.

„Ták,“ poplácala ho po stehně. Zakroucené dildo z něj nechala trčet a stoupla si. „Už jsme se naučili, že si nemáme zahrávat se slečnou Yennefer a jejím milovaným mužem?“

Marigold uplakaně přikývl.

„A že Geralt není žádná hračka, se kterou si můžeme bez dovolení dělat, co chceme?“

Zakňučel a přikývl ještě jednou.

„Skvěle!“ zatrylkovala Yennefer. Vytáhla Marigoldovi z úst podvazek a poplácala ho po tváři. „Tak si posluž. Vystříkej se, jestli ještě máš čím.“

„N-Ne, počkejte!“

Znovu zapnula masážní hlavici. V kombinaci s dildem byly silné vibrace pro Marigolda takřka smrtelné. Během několika vteřin se celé jeho tělo roztřáslo a pocítil něco, co by snad bylo orgasmus, kdyby ze sebe mohl dostat ještě aspoň pár kapek spermatu. Takto mu jeho vlastní vyvrcholení způsobilo značné zklamání. A tento pocit zklamání se brzy přelil do neskutečné bolesti. Jeho penis, který byl dlouhým mučením celý rozbolavělý, nemohl snášet tolik stimulace. A tak se Marigold okamžitě rozeřval, jako kdyby ho na nože brali. Začal sebou zmítat, ze všech sil se snažil uvolnit si ruce, aby od sebe mohl ten ďábelský stroj odhodit.

„Prosím! Prosím, už dost! Už nechci!“

„Na to jsi měl myslet předtím.“

„Prosím! Omlouvám se! Moc se omlouvám! Je mi to strašně moc líto! Prosím, slečno Yennefer, už dost!“

„Ne.“

Jeho křik se změnil v čistý pláč. Hlas mu přeskakoval, po tvářích mu tekly slzy a jeho tělo se zmítalo sem a tam. Bylo to nesnesitelné. Připadalo mu, že musí každou chvíli vyletět z kůže. Že to nemůže vydržet. Že se zblázní.

Yennefer masážní hlavici vypnula. Marigold dál plakal.

„Tak mi snad poděkuješ, ne?“

„Děkuju,“ zašeptal Marigold téměř nehlasně.

„To je můj dobře vychovaný brouček,“ pohladila ho Yennefer po vlasech. Ještě chvíli mu koukala do očí, odhrnovala mu vlasy z čela a sledovala, jak rozrušeně těká očima sem a tam.

„Střih. Máme to.“

„Všichni ven,“ zavelela Yennefer. Nikdo ani nedutal. Kameramani a zvukaři rychle zkontrolovali vybavení, režisér překontroloval záběry a všichni se co nejrychleji odpakovali do baru. Yennefer mezi tím sundala z Marigoldova stehna řemínek a přestříhala všechna svítivě zelená lana. Neměla čas je ručně odmotávat. Ne teď, když se Marigold ještě stále se srdceryvným pláčem třásl. Jakmile byl volný, sesunul se ze židle na podlahu a dál se zavřenýma očima vleže vzlykal. Yennefer přes jeho nahé tělo hodila chundelatou deku. Marigold se pod ní okamžitě schoulil do klubíčka. Yennefer ztlumila v místnosti světla. Z fialového podsvícení přešla na teplou žlutou, Marigoldovu oblíbenou. Posadila se na podlahu vedle něj a čekala. Nemluvila na něj, nesahala na něj. Jen čekala, až se sám uklidní. Až přestane plakat.

Jeho dech se konečně částečně zklidnil. Vystrčil zpod chundelaté deky ruku a natáhl ji k ní. Pousmála se. Vzala ji do dlaní a přitiskla si ji k ústům. Marigold znovu zafňukal a párkrát posmrknul.

„Jsem na tebe moc pyšná, sluníčko,“ zašeptala Yennefer. „Všechno jsi dneska zvládl výborně. Jsi ten nejšikovnější brouček na světě.“

Marigold se zachumlal hlouběji pod deku.

„Potřebuješ něco, nynáčku?“ pohladila ho Yennefer opatrně po zádech. „Chceš napít?“

Marigold se místo odpovědi jen zavrtěl. Chvíli mlčel.

„Obejmout…“ pípnul.

Yennefer se nenechala pobízet. Lehla si vedle něj na chladnou podlahu a pevně ho zezadu objala. „Jsi ta největší šikulka. Moje nejšikulkovatější princezna.“

Marigold se zpod svého úkrytu konečně tiše zasmál. „Ale to říkáš jen tak…“

„Nene, to teda neříkám,“ zaculila se Yennefer a pevně ho stiskla. „Nejvíc nejšikulkovatější nejtalentovanější nejkrásnější a nejmilejší princezna,“ políbila ho do vlasů. „Moje nej nej nej.“

Marigold mlčel, ale alespoň zašátral rukou ven, aby stiskl tu Yenninu.

„Myslím to vážně,“ špitla Yen. „Děkuju, že ses Geralta tak ujal. Určitě to nebylo jednoduchý…“

Marigold vykoukl zpod deky a unaveně se usmál. Oči měl pořád ještě uplakané a nos úplně rudý. „Líbilo se mu to?“

„Sedí u sebe v šatně a zírá do zdi. Takhle vykolejenej byl naposledy, když jsem ho poprvé peggovala.“

Marigold se tiše zachichotal a přitulil se k Yen o něco pevněji.

Leželi takhle spolu dobré půl hodiny, než se Marigold konečně odhodlal vyškrábat nejprve do sedu, a pak do stoje. Byl vyčerpaný. Nejen z Yennefer, ale z celého dne. Byl naprosto vyždímaný, fyzicky i psychicky, a nepřál si nic jiného, než se osprchovat, na chvíli se prospat na gauči ve své šatně. A vydat se na vlak.

„Počkej, ty chceš jet vlakem? Dneska?“ zamračila se Yennefer, když mu pomáhala do sprchy.

„No… Jo?“

„Nepřipadá v úvahu.“

„Ale já už mám koupenej lístek a…“

„Vypadám, že mě to zajímá?“ osopila se na něj Yennefer. „Večer budeme zapíjet úspěšnej natáčecí den. A ty tam budeš s náma. Nebo si mě nepřej,“ pohrozila u zdviženým prstem.

„Ale…“

„Přespíš u nás.“

„Slečno Yennefer…“

„Neodmlouvej.“ Sladce se na Marigolda usmála a vlípla mu hubičku. „Přespíš u nás a basta. A teď se koukej vydrhnout, smrdíš jak skunk.“

„Nápodobně.“

„Ty!“

Rozverně vypísknul, když dostal další ránu na holou. Počkal, až Yennefer zavře dveře sprchového koutu a pustil na sebe proud ledové vody.

Nikdy nic takového nezažil.

Věděl, že sál byl obrovský, ale vůbec ho nenapadlo představit si, kolik se do něj vejde lidí. A kolik lidí vlastně vůbec bude ochotných, ba co, _dychtivých_ na takové místo přijít. A už vůbec nechápal, jak může každého jednoho z nich slečna Yennefer znát osobně. Její klub byl velice prestižní a dovnitř se nedostal jen tak někdo. U vstupu sice stál vyhazovač (občas se tam ochomýtali i Lambert s Aidenem, protože rádi buzerovali lidi), ale ten měl za úkol jen dohlédnout na to, aby každý návštěvník pečlivě u čtecího zařízení naskenoval svou vstupenku. Tu si musel koupit na Yennině patentní mobilní aplikaci. A dostat se vůbec k možnosti vstupenku zakoupit byla několikatýdenní dřina zakončená osobním telefonátem s Yen. Znala tu každého. A jen díky tomu měla jistotu, že bude každý večer probíhat perfektně.

Když se rozhlédl, nemohl se vynadívat. Nepsaný dresscode nařizoval, aby návštěvníci přišli buďto v tom nejluxusnějším večerním oblečení, nebo v té nejluxusnější kinksterské výstroji. A tak nebylo nijak neobvyklé potkat například skupinku mužů v drahých oblecích a na míru vyrobených kožených psích maskách, ženy oblečené v dokonale padnoucích latexových kombinézách, androgynní návštěvníky v luxusních lolita šatech… Nebo třeba úplně nahou Yennefer. Ta se dnes po parketu procházela jen v černých krajkových tangách a neskutečně vysokých tělových louboutinkách. S laskavým úsměvem se zdravila se všemi známými, ptala se, co nového, a nabízela jim nekřesťansky předražené drinky. A oni je s nadšením kupovali.

Ačkoliv se návštěvníci snažili zachovávat určité dekorum a nikdy se nestalo, že by se večírek zvrhnul v cokoliv sexuálního, nahým lidem se tu člověk nevyhnul. Taky před koupí vstupenky, která se mimochodem cenou rovnala jednomu z dražších míchaných nápojů, které za barem mistrně připravoval Pan CH, musel každý zase a znovu pokaždé souhlasit s tím, že mu případná nahota na place nevadí.

„Dáš si ještě?“ ozval se Pan CH zpoza baru. Marigold se zasmál a svou prázdnou sklenici přisunul zpátky k němu.

„Ne, děkuju, myslím, že by mě to zabilo. Děláš je strašně silný.“

Pan CH se pousmál a pokrčil rameny. Prázdnou sklenici si vzal a odebral se obsloužit pár mladých děvčat, která se chichotala na druhém konci baru, přičemž se právě velice blízce seznamovala. Ústy.

Pravda byla taková, že Marigold na další pití neměl. Tohle byl úplně jiný svět. Mohl se jen domýšlet, co za známé osobnosti, hvězdy, politiky se skrývá pod všemi maskami, které viděl kolem sebe. Ale možná si to ani domýšlet nechtěl. A možná bylo i dobře, že dál nemohl pít. Byl na takovém místě poprvé a nejspíš i naposledy, a chtěl si to se vším všudy užít.

Než se nadál, Lambert s Aidenem ho vtáhli na plac, vsendvičovali ho mezi sebe a začali se po něm sápat, což podle nich zřejmě měla být nějaká forma interpretativního tance. Marigoldovi to bylo fuk, přišel se dobře bavit, a tak se bude, hernajs, dobře bavit! Za DJovským pultem poskakovala Essi, jeho známá, která občas hrávala i v klubu u Yarpena se Zoltanem. Byla drobounká, ale chodila v těžkých páskových botách na dvaceticentimetrových platformách. Dneska byly neonově žluté. Celkově Essi vždycky tíhla k neonovým barvám, které se nenamáhala mezi sebou jakkoliv koordinovat. A tak svítivě růžovou mini ( _opravdu mini_ ) sukýnku doplnila neonově zelenou podprsenkou a asi třemi kily svítivých náramků, řetízků a obojků, které splývaly s barevnými plastovými dredy, které měla vpletené do dlouhých blonďatých vlasů. Zamával na ni a ona mu poslala vzdušnou pusu. Měl Essi rád. Vždycky hrála ty nejlepší pecky. A tak se nechal unášet duněním basů a blikáním světel, položil dlaň na Aidenovu obnaženou hruď a svíjel se do rytmu mezi ním a Lambertem.

Hudba se ztišila a Essi přistoupila k mikrofonu. Ostatně jako pokaždé, když se otevřely dveře a do sálu vstoupil nový host. Essi měla přímo u pultíku malý monitor, který jí ukazoval, čí vstupenka byla právě načtena u vchodu, a tak si každý, kdo vstoupil do společnosti, mohl na několik vteřin připadat jako princ, princezna či jakékoli jiné členstvo královské rodiny. Všichni instinktivně otočili hlavu ke dveřím.

„Přátelé, právě mezi nás přichází královna Calanthé se svým nejdražším mazlíčkem!“ ohlásila Essi a opět osolila hudbu na plné pecky. Celý tanečný parket začal óchat a áchat, jelikož otevřenými dveřmi dovnitř vstoupila nejnádhernější žena pod sluncem. Calanthé. Žena v proklatě upnutých dlouhých sametových šatech pošitých drobnými řetízky, které se třpytily v barevných světlech. Žena s temně hnědými vlasy vyčesanými a propletenými jehlicemi s krystaly. Žena s největšími diamantovými náušnicemi, které kdy Marigold viděl. Žena s bezchybným makeupem a rudými rty roztaženými do samolibého úsměvu. Žena s dlouhou špičkou, na jejímž konci stoupal dým ze zapálené cigarety. Žena, která v levé ruce v sametové rukavičce svírala vodítko, na jejímž konci spočíval obojek posetý černými hroty, který byl upevněný kolem krku jejího dlouholetého partnera Eista. Po všech čtyřech se plazil za ní a držel si několikametrový odstup. Neměl dovoleno se přiblížit. A vypadal nejspokojeněji ze všech obyvatel klubu.

„Calanthé!“

Yennefer k ní okamžitě přispěchala s otevřenou náručí. Objaly se a políbily se na tvář.

„Yennefer, vypadáš úchvatně! Přímo skvostně!“

„Podívej se na sebe, jsi hotová hvězda!“

„Ale prosím tebe. Tahle stará věc?“ mávla Calanthé rukou. Marigoldovi bylo jasné, že jen její šaty musely stát víc než jeho půlroční nájem.

„Máš pro nás všechno nachystané?“ zeptala se Calanthé. Yennefer ji vzala za ruku a vedla ji ke dveřím vedle baru.

„Jistě, váš oblíbený pokojíček, jako vždycky. A dneska jsem ti tam nechala malé překvapení,“ mrkla, když otevřela dveře a ustoupila, aby je královně podržela. Přitom jí do ruky vtiskla klíče.

„Ty lišando,“ zasmála se Calanthé a plácla Yennefer po holém zadečku. „Tak se tu zatím měj a nevyváděj nic, co bych nevyváděla já.“

Zaplula i s Eistem, který poslušně po čtyřech pochodoval za ní, dozadu. Marigold věděl, že Yennefer poskytuje studiové pokoje návštěvníkům k různým hrátkám. Mohli si je však dovolit jen ti nejmovitější. Úklid stál celý majlant, navíc se často stávalo, že nábytek či vybavení přišly k újmě. Yennefer si tak nedovolila pokoje pronajímat jen tak někomu. Ale Calanthé? Calanthé se neříkalo ne. Nikdy.

Yennefer zaplula za bar.

„Všechno v pořádku, drahoušku?“ položila ruku na rameno Panu CH. Ten se jen unaveně usmál a kývnul. „Nepotřebuješ si odpočinout? Vypadáš, že už toho dneska máš plné zuby,“ zachmuřila se Yennefer a shrnula mu vlasy z očí.

„To nic, slečno, zítra se z toho vyspím. Dáte si drink?“

„Ano prosím, buď tak hodný, broučku,“ pohladila ho Yennefer po zádech. O pár minut později už s tmavě rudým koktejlem procházela přes parket k polstrovaným boxům.

„No tak, v tomhle věku?“ zakroutil hlavou Geralt.

„Nesměj se mi.“

„Nesměju se ti,“ odvětil Geralt. A zasmál se.

„To není vtipný!“

„Když se nad tím zamyslíš, tak… No, je to docela vtipný. Notak. Uznej, že je to vtipný.“

Myšilov protočil oči. „Občas jseš vážně nesnesitelnej.“

„Je ti osmačtyřicet, A stydíš se jak malej kluk.“

„Pročpak se stydíš, myšáčku?“ zasmála se Yennefer. Položila svůj drink na stůl a nasoukala se do boxu za nimi – posadila se rovnou Geraltovi na klín. Ten ji objal jedou rukou kolem pasu a políbil ji na rameno.

„Pořád se mu to bojí říct,“ odpověděl místo Myšilova.

„Já se _nebojím_ ,“ oponoval Myšilov. „Jen… Prostě čekám na ten správný čas. To je všechno.“ Zarputile se mračil a rychle se napil svého piva. Upnuté černé oblečení u něj už zase vystřídala pastelově růžová košile s malými Růžovými Pantery a světlé džíny.

„Ale no tak,“ položila mu na předloktí ruku Yennefer. „Už jsou to skoro dva roky, nemůžeš před tím pořád utíkat.“

„Nikam neutíkám. Jestli sis nevšimla, sedím pevně na zadku,“ zabrumlal Myšilov.

„Hele myslím, že by mu dneska jakýkoli vlídný slovo udělalo radost.“

„Jo, podívej se na něj,“ přidal se Geralt. „Úplně volá po tom, aby ho někdo obejmul.“

„Hmm…“

„Tak já za ním skočím a řeknu mu to,“ začala se Yennefer zvedat. Myšilov vytřeštil oči a popadl ji za zápěstí.

„Ne, počkej!“ vyhrknul. Geralt se už zase připitoměle usmíval. Povzdechl si. „Fajn, tak já mu to řeknu. Ale…“

„Ale co?“ uchechtl se Geralt.

„Ale běda vám, jestli to nevyjde!“ pohrozil Myšilov. Kopnul do sebe zbytek piva a vydal se k baru.

Yennefer s Geraltem se k sobě natiskli a sledovali, jak mizí v hloučku tanečníků a opět se vynořuje o pár metrů dál.

„Myslíš, že to udělá?“ zeptala se Yennefer.

„Hmm… Ne, dívej, zabočil na záchody.“

„Srab.“

Geralt se zasmál a jemně Yennefer kousnul do ramene.

„No tak, nech toho, nekousej,“ odstrčila jeho obličej stranou. „Žádný otisky zubů a cucfleky.“

„Ale vždyť jseš _perfektní_ i s nima,“ zamručel Geralt a objal ji o něco pevněji.

„Ale _nepřipadám_ si perfektní i s nima,“ zaculila se Yennefer. Políbila ho laškovně na tvář. „A neprovokuj.“

„Nebo co?“

„Neprovokuj, říkám,“ zasmála se. Zajela mu rukou do vlasů a dlouze ho políbila. Geralt spokojeně zamručel. Jednou rukou lehce stisknul Yennino ňadro a políbil ji na krk. Přitulila se k němu a spokojeně se usmála. Spolu sledovali taneční parket, který se vlnil do rytmu Essiiny psychedelické hudby. Oba se zachechtali, když spatřili Marigolda, který se očividně dobře bavil.

„Lásko?“

„Ano, vlčáčku?“

„Chtěl bych s tebou něco probrat.“

„Teď?“

„Mhm.“

„Nu, tak povídej,“ položila si hlavu na jeho rameno a přivřela oči.

Byly čtyři ráno. V klubu už skoro nikdo nebyl. Pomohl Essi pouklízet vybavení, popovídali se o tom, jak se zrovna mají, a co poslední dobou dělají, spolu s vyhazovačem jí pomohl všechno odnést do auta, a pak se posadil k baru, kde Pan CH umýval posledních pár skleniček a povídal si u toho s Myšilovem, který, aby přežil cestu domů, pil svou první ranní kávu. Aidena s Lambertem našel někdy kolem druhé hodiny, jak si to rozdávají v kabince na záchodkách, a Yennefer s Geraltem se ztratili zhruba před hodinou. Coën před několika minutami podal všem svým známým ruku a prohlásil, že musí ráno odvést děti do školky, takže by si asi měl pohnout. A tak Marigold zůstal v klubu tak nějak sám. Věděl, že měl spát u Geralta s Yen, ale nevěděl, kde jsou. A věci měl u nich, protože mu je tam odpoledne Geralt odvezl. A tak se rozhodl, že si při nejhorším ustele v jednom z polstrovaných boxů a počká do rána.

„Klidně tě odvezu domů,“ promluvil svým sametovým hlasem Myšilov. Právě vmíchával do svého šálku už čtvrtou kostku cukru.

„Jste moc hodný, pane Myšilove, ale myslím, že krásně stihnu ranní rozjezd,“ odvětil Pan CH. Neustále před Myšilovem uhýbal pohledem a snažil se při čištění sklenic vypadat co nejvíc nenápadně. Marigoldovi cukaly koutky.

„Ale no tak, jedeš přec celou Prahu. Vezmu tě autem, budeme tam za pár minut.“

„Jste si jistý, že můžete řídit?“

„Poslední pivo jsem měl v deset,“ zadíval se Myšilov na hodinky. „No tak, nenech se znova pobízet.“

„Dobře. Děkuju,“ pousmál se Pan CH. „Ale budu ještě muset chvíli zůstat. Poklidit a zamknout a tak…“

„Však já nikam nespěchám,“ mávnul Myšilov rukou. „Chceš s něčím pomoct?“

„Možná jen zvednout stoličky… Ale to počká, až dopijete.“

„Máš to mít,“ mrknul Myšilov a konečně usrkl svého přeslazeného kafe.

„Marigolde, sluníčko!“ Marigold sebou trhnul. Ve vstupních dveřích stála Yennefer a mávala na něj. „Broučku, pojď, odvezu tě domů!“

„Jo? Oukej!“ Marigold se sesbíral ze své barové židličky a podal si ruce s Myšilovem i Panem CH. „Moc rád jsem vás poznal. Snad se brzy zase uvidíme!“

Yennefer ho mezi dveřmi objala a políbila na tvář. Vzala ho za ruku a vedla ho po schodech ven. Ještě byla tma a venku foukal čerstvý větřík. Moc si ho ale neužili. Yennefer ho okamžitě nasoukala do svého černého audi, oběhla je a posadila se za volant. Vlasy měla stažené ve vysokém ohonu a na sobě měla sametovou teplákovku od Gucciho.

„Promiň, že jsme tě tam tak nechali. Nezlobíš se?“

„Ne, to nic. Užil jsem si to,“ pousmál se Marigold. Byl jen unavený. Po takovém dni a po takové noci…

„To doufám! Chtěli bychom si tě znovu zabookovat na příští měsíc. Tentokrát pro náš kanál, co ty na to?“

Marigold zívnul a prohrábl si vlasy.

„No, víte…“

„Copak? Nelíbilo se ti to?“ Yennin úsměv povadl.

„Ne! Ne, o to vůbec nejde, bylo to úžasný!“ vyhrknul Marigold. „Ale, no… Moc se mi to nevyplatí, víte…“

„Jak to myslíš?“

„No, dneska, teda včera, nás to vyšlo na devět, skoro deset hodin práce… Plus cesta… Teda, měl jsem tu všechno pohodlí a strašně moc děkuju, že jste mě pustila do klubu, vím, že je to privilegium! Ale, no… vím, že jste jako společnost ještě noví a asi si nemůžete dovolit platit víc, ale mě se to teď za ty peníze prostě nevyplatí… Chtěl jsem si to všechno poprvé vyzkoušet a bylo to skvělý, ale musím taky z něčeho žít.“

Yennefer dupla na brzdu. Mračila se. Šíleně se mračila. Marigold se začínal bát.

„Co prosím?“ sykla.

„Omlouvám se…“

„Tobě to připadá málo?!“

„Ježíši… Já… Strašně se omlouvám, nechtěl jsem se vás nijak dotknout.“

„Co si o sobě myslíš?!“ vykřikla Yennefer. „My se tu o tebe staráme, nosíme tě na rukou a ty si ještě dovolíš říct, že platíme _málo_?!“

Soptila. A on měl strach. Ježkovy zraky, měl šílený strach.

„M-Moc mě to mrzí, slečno Yennefer, omlouvám se, jen… Musím z něčeho taky platit nájem a tohle… Tohle mi na to nestačí…“

„Kde to ksakru bydlíš, v Buckinghamským paláci?!“

„Co? Ne, mám garsonku ve Vyškově,“ pípnul.

„Prosím?“ Yennefeřiny oči z rázu přestaly plát fialkovým plamenem. Nahnula hlavu do strany. „Ty bydlíš v garsonce?“

„No… Jo,“ přiznal Marigold. Měl srdce až v kalhotách. „Já… Nezlobte se, slečno Yennefer, radši pojedu domů. Jen si u vás vyzvednu věci a pojedu…“

„Ne, počkej, počkej,“ Yennefer se rozhlédla a s jistotou závodníka F1 zaplula na nejbližší parkovací místo. Vypnula motor. Odepnula si pás. Zadívala se na Marigolda.

„Kolik za to natáčení dostaneš?“

„Ve smlouvě mám desítku,“ pípnul.

„Já Marxe zabiju.“

„Prosím?“

„Urvu tomu zkurvysynovi koule a narvu mu je do krku!“ začala soptit Yennefer. „Věděla jsem, že svoje děcka obírá, ale nevěděla jsem, že až tak moc! Do prdele práce!“

Marigold se krčil na svém sedadle jako malý kluk. Nerozuměl Yen ani slovo.

„M-Můžu… Pro vás něco udělat?“ špitnul. Rád by ji uklidnil, ale nevěděl jak.

„Ne, ty broučku, ty už nebudeš dělat vůbec nic, ne za takovou almužnu,“ zavrčela Yennefer a sáhla do přihrádky pro svůj telefon. Hned ho měla u ucha a Marigold slyšel hlasité pípání.

„Jseš normální?! Jsou čtyři ráno!“ uslyšel na druhém konci ospalý hlas Valda Marxe, svého manažera. Zblednul.

„ _Já_ jestli jsem normální?!“ rozkřičela se Yennefer. „Jak se vůbec opovažuješ mi tykat, ty zasranej kuchyňskej švábe! Ty naprosto neschopnej přizdisráči! Pošleš mi sem kluka, kterej nemá absolutně žádný zkušenosti! Ani mu nedomluvíš hotel! A pak se ještě dozvím, žes mu sebral všechny prachy! Co si to ksakru dovoluješ?!“

„Uklidni se, ženská…“

„Já si _vyprošuju_ , abys se mnou mluvil tímhle tónem!“ rozběsnila se Yennefer ještě víc. Ve volné ruce tiskla volant tak silně, že klouby jejích prstů úplně zbělaly. „Tohle je nezákonný, slyšíš mě?! A já se postarám, že ti Calanthé nakope prdel tak, že už si v životě nesedneš!“

„Přece kvůli takový prkotině nepůjdeš až ke Calanthé…“

„Prkotině? Prkotině?! Ty sráči! Ty naprostý hovado! Ten kluk tu dneska málem vypustil duši a pro tebe je to prkotina?!“

„Ježíši, promluvíme si, až nebudeš tak hysterická…“

„Já ti teprve ukážu, co je to hysterická ženská! Skončils, rozumíš? Už nenatočíš jedinej film! A ten tvůj kluk zůstává u nás!“

„Má smlouvu, do prdele, za dva dny točí v Berlíně!“

„Na to ti z vysoka seru!“

„Ty umíněná čůzo!“

„Ty hamižnej potkane! Ty prachy z tebe vytřískám, rozumíš? Každou koronu, kterou mu dlužíš, z tebe dostanu i s úrokama! A jestli se jen _opovážíš_ mu zavolat nebo napsat, přísahám, že ti přijedu vlastnoručně narvat do prdele první věc, která zrovna bude po ruce!“

„Do hajzlu, tohle nemůžeš! Je to můj klient!“

„Dobrou noc, Marxi. Doufám, že ti do rána upadne pták.“

Položila hovor a telefon hodila zpátky do přihrádky. Zhluboka se nadechla a opřela se oběma rukama o volant.

Pak si všimla, jak vyděšeně na ni Marigold zírá.

„Promiň,“ špitla.

„To nic… Já… Jen… Nechci, abyste kvůli mně měli problémy…“

„Marigolde,“ povzdechla si a nahnula se k němu. Popadla ho za ruce a pevně mu je stiskla. „Medvídku, my jsme Marxovi dali skoro padesát tisíc.“ Marigoldovi spadla čelist. „Jestli tě takhle obíral i u ostatních, tak se nedivím, že živoříš v garsonce.“

„No, živoření bych tomu úplně neříkal,“ pousmál se Marigold. Ale Yennefer do úsměvu nebylo.

„Tohle je vážný, broučku. Viděla jsem, co točíš, a s jakejma lidma točíš. Vybírají ti samý blázny, se kterýma nikdo jinej točit nechce. Myslela jsem, že si za to pokaždé necháváš pořádně připlatit, ale tohle je šílený.“

Marigold mlčel. Šrotovalo mu to hlavou. Nebyl schopný to pochopit. Valdo byl přece vždycky jeho přítel. Jasně, občas na něj byl docela tvrdý. Musel kvůli němu docela dost zhubnout a začít posilovat, ale to přece bylo v jeho vlastním zájmu. Nebo ne?

„Pojď, pojedeme domů,“ pousmála se Yennefer a znovu nastartovala motor. Celou cestu ho držela za ruku. A Marigoldovi bylo divně. Jen si byl čím dál míň jistý, jestli to bylo _špatně_ divně nebo _dobře_ divně.

Dorazili až na kraj města. Vjeli do něčeho, co připomínalo park, nebo možná menší les, ze kterého brzy začaly vykukovat bytovky. Luxusní bytovky. Úplně jiné, než ty, ve kterých lidé bydleli v centru. Šlo o celý komplex, takové malé městečko uprostřed stromů, ke kterému se dalo dostat pouze skrz vysokou bránu, kterou Yennefer otevřela kódem. Její černé audi zamířilo k nejzadnější šestipatrové budově a než se Marigold nadál, byli zaparkovaní ve sklepní garáži. Yennefer ho znovu vzala za ruku a vyvezla ho výtahem až k jejich bytu. Zůstal stát s otevřenou pusou. Hned za dveřmi ho přivítal obrovský foto akt Geralta a Yennefer ve vřelém obětí. Yennefer se zachichotala a jemně mu pusu zavřela.

„Neslintej.“

„Pardon,“ zaculil se. „Páni… Máte to tu veliký,“ rozhlédl se. Jen samotná vstupní chodba byla velká jako půlka jeho garsonky. Rychle se vyzul a vydal se za Yennefer bytem dál. Měli obrovskou moderní kuchyň, obývák s gaučem, na který by se v klidu vlezli čtyři ležící lidi, pět, kdyby se přitulili, a i koupelna, do které si okamžitě odskočil, byla naprosto přepychová. Tak prostornou sprchu snad nikdy v životě neviděl.

„Srdíčko moje?“ ozvalo se za dveřmi. Marigold se musel pousmát. Už zase na sebe volali přes koupelnové dveře.

„Ano, slečno Yennefer?“

„Přijď pak za mnou, ano? Mám pro tebe malé překvapení, než půjdeš spinkat.“

„Ehm. Jo, jasně. Kam mám jít?“

„Na konec chodby, prosím!“

„Oukej!“

Pořádně si vydrbal ruce a opláchl si obličej. Po pracovním dni a prohýřené noci vypadal strašně. Znovu mu hlavou probleskla myšlenka na Valda. Ale rychle ji zaplašil. Vyšel z koupelny a vydal se chodbou dál. Na zdech byla spousta zarámovaných fotografií Yen a Geralta. Většinou se k sobě tiskli a usmívali se před různými hrady a zámky. Asi rádi cestovali. Došel až na konec a zaklepal na dveře.

„Pojď dál, květinko,“ zatrylkovala Yen.

Zatajil se mu dech.

Yennefer seděla na obrovské posteli. Místo teplákovky měla přes ramena přehozený černý saténový župánek, který odhaloval krajkové spodní prádlo pod ním. Vedle ní ležel Geralt. Nahý. S rukama v poutech a s hlavou složenou na jejím klíně. Oči měl zavřené a v puse měl roubík. Yennefer si něžně pohrávala s jeho vlasy.

„Doufám, že ještě nejsi moc ospalý.“

„Yennefer…“

„Pro tebe _slečna_ Yennefer,“ zaculila se. Pohladila Geralta po tváři, Geralt se lehce zavrtěl. Až teď Marigold postřehl tiché vrčení, které se pokojem rozléhalo. Moc dobře je znal a bylo mu jasné, odkud vychází. Pousmál se.

„Chápu to správně?“ vykročil k nim. Yennefer ho vzala za ruku a jemně ji políbila.

„Vlčáček by ti to řekl sám, ale jaksi má teď trošku jiné starosti. Viď?“ Geralt tiše zavrčel a kývnul. „Víš, moc se nám to s tebou líbilo. Už dlouho hledáme někoho, s kým bysme si mohli občas užít a tys nám padl do oka… Nejen jako milenec. Je nám s tebou dobře. Viď?“ Geralt se pousmál a znovu kývnul. Yennefer ho pohladila po zádech a Geralt slastně vydechl. „Geralt by tě chtěl poprosit, jestli bys ho ještě na dobrou noc nemohl trochu protáhnout. A když už budeme v tom, tak bych si s tebou ráda pohrála i já.“

Marigold zrudnul. Ježkovy zraky. Opravdu? Opravdu ho právě Yennefer, _ta_ Yennefer, ke které všichni vzhlíží a jejíž slovo je téměř svaté, pozvala k sobě do postele? I s _Geraltem_?!

„Měl bych se nejdřív vykoupat…“

„S tím si nedělej starosti,“ mávla Yennefer rukou. „Vlčáček je stejně celej ulepenej a špinavej.“ Sehnula se a políbila Geralta do vlasů. „Nechám vás na chvilku o samotě, dobře, miláčku?“ Geralt tiše zamručel. Yennefer se zvedla a převázala si župánek. Ještě, než odešla, pohladila Marigolda po tváři a dlouze ho políbila. „Přijdu tě zkontrolovat, jestli se neflákáš,“ zašeptala. Podlomila se mu kolena. Hleděl za ní, jak odchází, jak za sebou zavírá dveře ložnice, a poslouchal, jak v chodbě mizí její kroky. Pak se otočil zpátky k posteli.

Geralt ležel schoulený do klubíčka a tiše oddechoval. Vrčení, které mu rezonovalo v uších, měl na svědomí růžový ohmibod, který mu Yennefer zasunula do zadečku už zhruba před hodinou, a od té doby byl díky němu v naprostém zenu. Marigoldovi se po obličeji rozlil blažený úsměv. Geralt byl… Byl… Naprosto nádherný. Měl tělo antického boha, obličej vikingského válečníka a hlas, který se mu zarýval až do morku kostí. Ještě chvíli sledoval, jak si Geraltovy prsty pohrávají s lemem přikrývky, jak se jeho obočí opět svrašťuje, když jím projíždí další rychlá vlna blaha.

Sehnul se k němu a jemně ho pohladil po vlasech. Rozepnul přezku roubíku a vytáhl mu jej opatrně z úst. Geralt zhluboka vydechl. Pootevřel oči. Ty nádherné, uhrančivé, étericky bledé oči. Marigold se k němu sehnul a políbil ho na spánek.

„Vážně tohle chceš?“ zeptal se. Geralt oči znovu přivřel. Vztáhl k němu spoutané ruce a pohladil ho po tváři.

„Prosím…“

Marigold se k němu znovu sehnul. Tentokrát ho políbil na rty. „Dobře.“

Probudil se ve dvě odpoledne. Byl bolavý a rozlámaný, ale příjemně bolavý a rozlámaný. Pootevřel oči. Na tváři ho šimraly Geraltovy vlasy. Jako obrovský zrzavý medvídek Marigolda objímal a tvář měl natisknutou na Marigoldově hrudi. Marigold mu zajel prsty do vlasů a políbil ho na čelo. Bylo mu teplo. I když leželi nazí a neměli na sobě přikrývku, teplo dvou těl, která se na něj tiskla, bylo plně dostačující. Cítil, jak se na něj zezadu tiskne Yennefer. Jednu její ruku měl nebezpečně blízko svého klína, ta druhá svírala ruku Geraltovu, která spočívala na Marigoldově stejně. Když se trochu zavrtěl, uvědomil si, že Yennin strap-on byl stále ještě v něm. Ježíši. Včera to bylo divoký. Šílený, neskutečný, nepopsatelný. Yennefer se zavrtěla a zamlaskala mu u ucha. Objala ho kolem pasu a natiskla se na něj ještě víc. Tiše vydechl, cítil, jak se v něm strap-on o pár centimetrů posunul. Pak zívl a znovu zavřel oči. Bylo mu krásně. A neměl nic na práci. A tak bude ještě chvíli spát a doufat, že tohle všechno nebyl jenom krásný sen.


End file.
